


Convention Confessions

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Christmas, Conventions, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Europe, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Bondage, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Partial paralysis, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Pregnancy, Quiet Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Twins, Weddings, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	1. Chapter 1

You laid on the bed and looked to Richard’s sleeping form. You wished you could slide into the bed beside him, and curl up in his arms like you often did when you were sleeping. Instead, you had to watch him from a distance and although the distance was only a few meters, if that, it felt like it was so much further without his arms around you. You had one of his jackets, but it wasn’t enough. You rolled onto your back and stared at the bunk bed above you, a sigh leaving your mouth. Richard was an angel, much like the character he played on Supernatural. He knew about your past, how it hurt you so much that you struggled with the basics of a relationship. He helped you overcome everything that you were struggling with. You were able to go most of the way. It’d only taken you six months to become comfortable with him, with everything. And the sex. It’s _mindbogglingly_ good.

You sighed and flipped over again, laying on your front. It took you a while but you eventually found a comfortable position. You were just getting comfortable when fear paralysed you. The bed shifted in a way that was all too familiar, and for bad reasons. You felt someone, _Richard_ , climbing into the bed, beside you. You’d experienced this so many times before, the feel of someone climbing in beside you. But never was it Richard. The past experiences of this usually led to your body being used, but this was Richard, you reminded yourself of that fact. _He wouldn’t hurt you, would he?_  
  
You were so caught up in your panicking that you didn’t realise he’d shifted to move around until you and him were cuddling close. You took a deep breath and managed to calm yourself down slightly. Richard’s arms grounded you again, they were just what you needed.   
“I love you” He whispered quietly. You smiled and curled closer, resting your head on his chest. You curled closer and eventually fell to sleep, the thin duvet providing some warmth, but his arms provided so much more.

When you awoke, you remembered why you couldn’t share a bed. You awoke to your 4 year old climbing down the ladder of the bunk bed. As much as you loved him, he was a huge blabbermouth sometimes, and bringing him on a cruise with you and Richard likely wasn’t a good idea, especially when the rest of the cast were on board too, and none of them knew of you and Richard’s relationship. You knew they had their suspicions, but you just claimed Richard was like a father to the boy, and so, took that spot when it came out that the child came from a rape.

Richard groaned and tightened his grip on your waist, pulling you close. It pulled you out of your train of thought slightly.   
“Mommy, what time is it?” The young boy knelt beside you.   
“Uh….7.40” You said sleepily, moving to sit up. You sensed Richard’s disappointment. He wanted to tell people of your relationship, to let them all know, but you didn’t. You didn’t want to tell people that you’d jumped to Richard from an abusive relationship, and cheated in the process, but it proved so much better for you. Richard treated you like a princess in the little time you did spend together.   
“Tommy...there’s something I want to talk to you about. But for now, it stays between us and no one else. You have to promise me that no one else will find out about what I’m going to say” You said. The child nodded and sat beside you.   
“Me and Rich have been dating for a while. That means that he, if you want him to be, can be your daddy. But for now, that stays between us” You said. Tommy nodded and smiled. You smiled to Richard, where he slept soundly.  
“Today, we’re docked in Zeebrugge, and from here we’re going through Amsterdam and making our way though Europe. I’m not sure what the weather is like, so make sure you’re sensibly dressed today” You said. The kid nodded and smiled, running to his suitcase. He came back a moment later with a tshirt and a pair of jeans.   
“Underpants” You said. He smiled and nodded. You chuckled and smiled.  
“Once you’re dressed, I’ll give you to Uncle Rob so I can get dressed” You said to him. Tommy nodded.   


15 minutes passed and you stepped out of the bathroom with the kid. You kissed the top of his head and smiled.   
“You know which is Robbie’s room?” You asked. The kid nodded, but quickly shrugged. You chuckled and stepped out of the room with him, walking across the hall to the opposing room. You knocked on the door, which opened to reveal Rob. He smiled and lifted Tommy up high.   
“Sleep alright, (y/n)?” He asked. You smiled and nodded.   
“Yeah, just ready to have a shower” You smiled. Rob nodded.   
“Alright, we have a slight problem though. The hotel has a twin room with a double bed, and a single room for us three. You’re gonna have to share with me or Rich” Rob said. You nodded and kissed Tommy’s cheek before going back to your room. Richard was sat on the edge of the bed, holding his head in his hands.  
“Hey, feeling alright?” You asked, after closing the door. He nodded.  
“Yeah, just fucking tired” He chuckled. You smiled and pulled him into a soft kiss.  
“Maybe a shower would wake you up” You chuckled. Richard smirked and tugged on your hair slightly, removing it from the pony tail it was in.   
“I bet it will” He chuckled. You smirked and backed into the bathroom, not breaking the kiss. Richard grinned and tugged your pyjamas off. You groaned and shoved his boxer shorts down, reaching down to stroke him to hardness. He groaned and rocked between your legs slightly. You groaned and kissed him deeply.   
“Have you got a condom?” He asked, groaning.   
“Don’t need one, I’m on birth control now” You groaned. Richard nodded and carefully pushed in. You let your head fall back slightly, shifting to turn the shower on as you did. Richard kicked the clothes out of the shower room, before moving to fuck into you. You moaned obscenely, barely keeping them hidden. He grinned and sped up, gripping your hips. You came with a bitten off moan. Richard came a few moments later, the shower quickly washing all evidence of it away. Richard smirked to you.   
“I’m awake now” He chuckled. You rolled your eyes and kissed him gently.   
“Tommy knows about us. I told him while you were asleep...I think I’m ready for everyone to know” You said softly. Richard nodded.   
“How do you want to tell them?” He asked.   
“Well…maybe we could find a way to show them?” You suggested. He nodded and smiled.

 

A while later you were just putting some light make up on when Richard wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed the back of your neck. You smiled and leant back slightly. He chuckled and spun you around. You smiled and kissed him gently, letting him deepen it. You eventually pulled away, and went down to breakfast. You walked into the canteen together, and you quickly found Rob, Kim, Briana and Matt sat with Tommy. You smiled to Richard and took his hand in your own.   
“You sure about this?” He asked.   
“Yeah, they need to find out eventually” You smiled. He nodded and smiled, squeezing your hand and leading you over to the table.   
“Morning everyone” You said. No one seemed to have noticed, yet. You sat on the sofa, watching Richard sit beside you. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and smiled as Tommy climbed in between you both. You smiled and kissed the top of his head.   
“Mommy, I’m hungry” He whined.  
“Want me to take you round the buffet?” You asked, chuckling slightly. Tommy nodded.  
“C’mon then” You smiled, standing up. You rubbed Rich’s hand before letting go and taking Tommy round.   
“What would you like?” You asked.   
“Uh….I don’t really know...cereal?” He shrugged. You smiled and lifted him onto your side, to look over what they had. He pointed to some chocolate cereal. You picked up the small box along with a bowl and the milk cartons. You took it all back over and made up the bowl of cereal for him. You smiled and sat down beside Richard. He smiled and brushed his fingers through your hair.   
“Want a coffee?” He asked.   
“Hell yeah” You said, yawning. He chuckled and moved to make a coffee.   
“What’s the car situation this week?” Kim asked.   
“I have mine, and can fit three others in” You said.  
“I have mine and can also fit three in” Matt said. You nodded.  
“I’ll take Tommy, obviously, Rich and Rob. Matt, you could take the girls. Seb, Misha and the Marks are meeting us over there” You said. Matt nodded.  
“Sounds good. Any stop offs?” He asked.   
“Uh, Kim or Bri can shoot Rob or Rich a text, and vice versa” You smiled. Matt nodded and watched as Rich sat beside you and put the coffees down.   
“Now onto the situation. I contacted the hotel this morning, they’ve made a mistake on our booking. The room that Rich and Y/N were supposed to be in is a double bed, meaning that they have to share, and the kids twin is normal” He said. You shrugged and kissed Rich’s cheek gently.   
“I’ve had worse people in my bed” You chuckled, leaning against him. Kim seemed to hit a brick wall, while Briana just gaped and patted Rob’s thigh. You laughed and shrugged. Richard chuckled and kissed the top of your head.   
“It took y’all a while” He said, rubbing your hand slightly. You chuckled.   
“I’m hungry” You said and stood up, going off to look at the food. A few moments passed before Richard took your hand and smirked, standing by your side.   
“Kim thinks it’s a prank” He laughed. You rolled your eyes and kissed him, putting some toast onto a plate.   
“She would” You chuckled. Richard smirked and kissed your cheek, putting some pancakes on a plate. You smiled and went back to the table a few moments later, sitting back down. Kim looked between you and Richard, you could see she wasn’t believing it.   
“What’s up Kim?” You asked.   
“I don’t believe it” She said. You shrugged.   
“Well, I’m not sure what to say other than it’s true” You said.   
“Why didn’t you tell us?” She asked, gesturing to herself, Rob, Briana and Matt. You sighed. _This question._

“Can we talk about it when … isn’t around” You said, gesturing to Tommy, though he didn’t see it. Kim nodded.   
“Hey Tommy, wanna go out on deck to see all the other ships?” Richard asked, finishing his pancakes. You smiled slightly as Tommy excitedly agreed and ran off, tugging Richard with him.   
“You remember when Tommy was conceived...the guy I was with” You started.  
“Yeah, Jeremy” Kim said.  
“He was uh...” You trailed off, biting your lip.   
“Tommy wasn’t consensual” You said. Again, Kim hit a wall. Briana and Matt understood, it took Rob a few moments to realise.   
“I don’t understand” Kim said. You sighed and looked to Briana.   
“Kim, sweetie, (Y/N) was raped” She said softly. Kim’s eyes widened.   
“Why didn’t you say anything?” She asked. You shrugged.  
“I did. To Rich.” You shrugged.   
“Anyway...I told him I was pregnant...that it was an abusive relationship and I was scared. He helped me get me and some stuff out of there and gave me a place to stay...” You whispered. Rob rubbed your shoulder gently.   
“I guess I just fell in love with him while he saved me” You said softly. Kim smiled slightly.   
“What a fairy tale. He saved you and you fell in love” She sighed happily. You nodded and smiled slightly.   
“How does Tom feel about him?” Briana asked.  
“As you saw, he loves him. Rich is the only father Tom’s ever known” You smiled.   
“And Jeremy...what of him now?” Kim asked.   
“I haven’t spoken to him since the day I left” You admitted.   
“Does he know about Tom?” She asked.   
“Not a clue” You shrugged. Kim smiled.  
“I have to say, Tom looks like Rich’s double” She chuckled. You nodded and smiled.  
“I did think Tom might’ve been Rich’s but I never did a DNA test” You said, and watched as Richard and Tom walked back in.   
“Here comes the hero” Kim smirked. Richard shook his head.   
“Not a hero” He shrugged, wrapping an arm around your shoulders.   
“We are however, fully docked and allowed to leave when we wish” He said. You nodded and smiled.   
“I just need to shove my clothes into my backpack and I think we’re ready to go” You said, briefly looking to Tommy, who was falling asleep in your arms. Richard smiled slightly.   
“Well, we can head back now and check everything. I’ll come across to you guys when I’m ready” Rob said. You smiled and nodded, moving to stand up, not disturbing Tommy as you lifted him. Richard smiled and walked beside you back to the room, opening the door for you. You smiled and walked in, laying Tommy on one of the beds and covering him with the duvet. You turned to Richard and smiled, moving to sit on the other bed. Richard sat beside you and kissed you gently.   
“What did they ask then?” He asked.   
“Uh what happened with Jeremy, does he know about Tommy and what made us become a thing. I said I hadn’t spoken to Jeremy in 4 years, since Tommy was born and that he doesn’t know about Tommy. Then I told them how you saved me” You shrugged, resting your head on his shoulder. Richard smiled and kissed your head.  
“Fair enough. That’s why Kim called me a hero?” He asked.   
“Yep” You chuckled. He smiled and kissed your head, rubbing your side.   
“How long are we driving for today?” Rich asked.   
“We’re driving through the Netherlands to Germany, 4 to 6 hours depending on if we stop” You said. He nodded and smiled.   
“You gonna be okay driving for that long?” He asked.   
“Yeah, if I’m not we can swap at a service station” You said. He nodded and smiled, looking up when there was a knock at the door. You smiled and moved to shove all your stuff into your bags.   
“That’s Rob. If I carry Tommy, can you grab the bags?” You asked, turning to Rich.   
“Sure, got the stuff from the bathroom” He said. You nodded and reached over to open the door before climbing up to check Tommy’s bed, throwing off his beloved teddy and blanket.   
“Where’s Tommy’s bag?” You asked.   
“Here” Richard said, passing it up. You shoved the toy and blanket in, along with his fully charged games console. Richard smiled and picked up all the bags, watching as you lifted the sleeping child. Rob smiled.  
“Need a hand with anything?” He asked.   
“Uh...can you lock up for us? And just check everywhere?” You asked, wrapping a jacket around Tom. Rob nodded and quickly checked the room, stripping the bed. He locked the door after you’d left it, helping Rich with the bags.   
“How come he’s asleep so early?” Rob asked.   
“Because he was on his DS all night, and didn’t come off it til I took it off him at like 2 this morning” Rich chuckled. You smiled.   
“He’ll be fine. I’ll make sure he’s wrapped up in the car and comfortable” You said, making your way to the reception desk, to hand in the keys. Richard smiled.   
“If he does wake up” He started, turning to Rob.  
“Just give him his toy” He said. Rob smiled and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

A while later, you climbed out of the elevator to the parking area. Richard rested his hand on your waist, kissing the back of your neck.   
“I told Matt to wait outside for us and we would for them, so we can check everything is sorted” Rob said. You nodded and smiled.   
“That’s fine” You said, stepping out. You followed them through to your car and looked to Rich.  
“Can you do me a favour?” You asked. He nodded, putting the bags down.   
“Key is in my front pocket” You said. He smirked and got it out, resting his hand on your thigh for slightly longer than necessary. Rob rolled his eyes and opened the trunk when the car unlocked. He packed everything into the car. Richard watched as you lifted Tommy into the car seat, buckling him in. You wrapped the blanket around him, tucking it beneath his legs, before resting his bear in his hands. Richard smiled and kissed the top of Tommy’s head, putting his backpack in front of him. You smiled and kissed Tommy’s head before carefully closing the door. Richard smiled and climbed into the passenger seat.  
“Has he got a drink and a snack?” He asked.   
“He has got two juice bottles, a banana, apple, bag of potato chips, snack bar and a sandwich in his bag” You chuckled. Richard nodded.   
“You’re prepared” He smiled.   
“I’m a mom” You shrugged, and grabbed your own drinks from the trunk before closing it up and climbing into the driver’s seat while Rob climbed into the back. You smiled and got comfortable, waiting for the door to open. Richard smiled and rested his head on your shoulder.   
“Sleepy?” You asked, chuckling.   
“Yep” He smiled. You leant down and kissed the top of his head, holding his hand.

“I think there’s a blanket under your seat” You said softly. He smiled and reached down. He wrapped the blanket around himself, curling up and resting his head in your lap. You smiled and brushed your fingers through his hair.   
“Hey, (Y/N), how long have you and Rich been dating?” Rob asked.   
“Better half of four years” You said.

“Fuck off. How didn’t we notice?” Rob exclaimed.   
“We hid it well. I was most worried Tommy would blab, but he didn’t notice it either, and he lives with us” You shrugged.   
“You live together?!” Rob exclaimed.   
“Yep, have done for four years” You chuckled.   
“How haven’t we noticed that?” He asked.   
“We never invite you guys round, we always come to you” You shrugged, looking down to Richard, sleeping peacefully in your lap. Rob smiled.   
“Who knows about you both?” He asked.   
“Uh, you four, Tommy, Eric and Robert” You shrugged.   
“We chose not to tell people, mainly because I don’t want Jeremy to hurt these two” You shrugged, looking to Tommy through the rear view mirror.   
“What about you? What if he hurts you?” Rob asked.   
“It’s happened before, I’ll just deal” You said, resting your hand on Richard’s chest. Richard curled closer to you, holding your hand. You smiled sadly and watched as Matt, Kim and Briana climbed into the car in front. You smiled to them, briefly, before turning the CD player on low.

 

A while later, you were finally able to leave the ship. You drove out, following Matt until you could pull up at the side of the road beside them. Matt walked over to you, SatNav in hand.   
“Where’s the hotel?” He asked, briefly looking to see Richard, still asleep in your lap.   
“Zip code 50667” You said. He nodded and inputted that in. You smiled.   
“Once we’re there, we can take some time to walk round before going to the hotel” You said. He nodded and smiled.   
“How’s Tom?” Matt asked.   
“Sleepy” You chuckled. He nodded and smiled.   
“There’s a service station a few miles out on the highway, 30km away, so just over 18 and half miles” He said. You nodded and smiled.   
“By the time we’re through officials and got there, it’s gonna be 11ish” You said, looking to your clock, reading 9.47am.  
“We can stop there, grab a drink and stuff then” He said. You smiled and nodded.  
“Who’s leading?” You asked.   
“I can” He said. You nodded and smiled, looking down to Richard again. He grumbled slightly and turned, hiding his face in your belly. You chuckled and brushed your fingers through his hair.  
“Have y’all got passports and stuff?” You asked. Matt nodded.   
“Yep” He smiled. You nodded.   
“I have to figure out how to wake this guy” You chuckled, looking down to Richard. Matt smiled.   
“I’m sure you’ll think of something. The queue is long enough anyway” He chuckled. You smiled and nodded.   
“Go on, go join it. I’ll be there in a sec” You said. Matt nodded and went back to his car.   
“Rich” You said softly, just loud enough to wake him, hopefully.   
“Richie” You repeated, getting slightly louder.   
“Hmm what?” He slurred, still half asleep.  
“I need you awake so they can check your passport” You said. He nodded and groaned, moving to sit up. You smiled and kissed him.   
“I know you’re sleepy, you can sleep as soon as we’re out of the port” You said. He groaned and nodded.   
“What time are we expecting to be at the hotel?” He asked.   
“Between 2 and 5” You said. He nodded.   
“Perfect” He said softly. You smiled.   
“Then, we can take Tommy out to the shops” You said. He smiled and nodded.   
“Sounds good” He said. You smiled and looked back to Rob.   
“You wanna come with us?” You asked.   
“Uh...no, not tonight. Thanks though, I’m gonna shower and just go grab a beer” He said. You smiled and nodded, pulling up to the window along side Matt. You waved to Kim, before handing the worker the 4 passports and opening the back window. She smiled and filled out some forms and handed them back.   
“Enjoy your stay” She smiled. You smiled and drove off, pulling to wait for Matt to pass you.

 

A few hours later, you were driving down the highway, you’d long overtaken Matt, and Tommy needed the bathroom.  
“Rob, text Kim to say we’re pulling into the station ahead” You said. Rob smiled and nodded, pulling his phone out. You smiled and looked to Rich, who was playing a game.   
“Bored?” You asked. He chuckled and nodded.  
“Long car journeys kill me off” He shrugged. You smirked and flicked your indicator.   
“Drive for a bit if you want” You suggested.   
“No thanks” He laughed. You chuckled and kissed him gently before pulling in. You could see Matt pulling in behind you.   
“Right, it’s 1.30 so food?” You said, looking to Rob in the back.   
“Sounds fine with me” He said. You nodded and smiled, pulling into a parking spot. You climbed out and moved to help Tommy out.   
“Rich is gonna take you to the toilet, I’m gonna sit on one of these tables outside” You said. Rich smiled and nodded. You smiled.  
“Here, they charge to use service station bathrooms here” You said, handing Rich some change. Richard smiled and lifted Tommy onto his shoulder, taking him inside. You watched as Kim, Matt and Briana walked over to you.   
“I think (Y/N) should lead” Matt said.   
“Why?” You asked.   
“You drive here just like everyone else here, I don’t” He chuckled.   
“I used to drive here when I was a truck driver” You shrugged.   
“Used to do long haul from England through Europe” You shrugged. He rolled his eyes.   
“Exactly” He chuckled.   
“Alright, I’ll lead. Tommy was complaining everyone was overtaking us anyway” You chuckled. Matt groaned.   
“You’re gonna go full speed, aren’t you” He sighed.   
“Yep” You smirked, watching as Richard and Tommy came out.   
“Better?” You asked.   
“Yeah! There’s a McDonalds in there!” Tommy said excitedly.   
“Alright, I know what you’re having then” You chuckled. He nodded and smiled, standing up.   
“I’ll come with you, see what they have inside” Rob said. You nodded and smiled, lifting Tommy onto your side. You went inside. Rob went to the cafe area and grabbed a menu, while you went to the McDonalds.   
“Alright Tommy, the kids menu is slightly different here. Instead of fish, its a chicken burger” You said. He nodded and smiled.   
“Can I have that please?” He asked. You nodded and went to the cashier. After they handed you it, you walked back out with him and sat beside Richard on a bench.  
“What do you fancy?” You asked Richard.   
“Not a clue” He chuckled. You smiled.  
“Go have a look, can you pick me up a ham sandwich” You said, handing your purse over. Richard smiled and stood up.  
“I’ll buy, drink?” He asked.   
“Bottle of Pepsi” You said. Richard smiled and nodded.  
“Alright” He smiled before walking away.  
“Mommy…?” Tommy asked.   
“Yes, Tom?” You asked, looking down to him.  
“All of my friends have their daddy’s surname, how come I don’t?” Tom asked.  
“Because me and your dad aren’t married. You can use his surname if you want” You said. Tommy shook his head.  
“I like our surname” He smiled. You chuckled and kissed his head gently. Rob came out a few moments later, sitting opposite you.   
“Enjoying that?” Rob asked, looking to Tommy. You smiled warmly. Rob, much like Richard, had been amazing. Following the birth of Tom, Rob became his god-father, but did more than just that. He and Rob were like fathers to the boy, without them you’d have struggled more than you did. You looked to Rob and smiled.  
“I’m just going to the ladies” you said, standing up. Rob smiled and nodded, watching you leave. You walked in and found Richard looking over the food still.  
“Hey cutie” You said softly.  
“Hey babe” He said, kissing your cheek. You smiled and rubbed his shoulder.  
“Can’t decide what to have?” You asked him.   
“Not a clue” He shrugged. You chuckled.  
“I’ll have a piss then help you” You said, rubbing his side before going through to the bathroom.

 

A few minutes later, you walked back over to him and slid your hand into his back pocket.  
“What to have” He thought aloud.   
“Ham” You chuckled. He shrugged.  
“Chicken?” You suggested. He shrugged again.  
“Burger from McDonalds?” You suggested. He chuckled and looked over.  
“Go get a burger” You laughed. He nodded and moved over to the McDonalds, while you grabbed yourself a ham sandwich. You stood beside him after a few minutes.  
“Tommy was asking why he doesn’t use your surname” you said softly.   
“Oh, really?” Richard asked. You nodded and smiled softly.   
“I explained that he could use yours if he wished, but he likes mine apparently” You laughed. Richard chuckled slightly.   
“You can use mine too” He winked. You blushed and rolled your eyes, kissing him gently. He smirked and kissed the top of your head, taking his order in his hand. You smiled and took his other hand, following him outside. You sat back down beside Tommy, watching Richard sit opposite you.

 

When you were on the road, a while later, you looked through the rear-view mirror again. Tommy was asleep, the stuffed toy held tightly in his small hands.   
“He’s got an amazing mom” Richard said softly, when he noted that you were watching the child.  
“Has he?” You shrugged.   
“Yeah. You’ve raised him while working full time and overcoming the trauma that was his conception” Richard shrugged, rubbing your thigh.   
“I didn’t do it alone though” You said, looking to him, while changing lanes.  
“I haven’t done much though” Richard said.   
“You’re practically the kid’s father...there’s lots you’ve done for him and me” You whispered. Richard shrugged and connected his hand with yours.   
“There’s something I want to ask you...” He said, but looked back to Rob, who had earphones in.   
“I’ll ask you later though” He said. You frowned but nodded along, not wanting to cause any drama while you were in a confined space.

 

When you next stopped, it was because Kim’s period had started. You were quite happy not knowing that information, but Briana seemed to think that you needed to know. So you were parked in a service station, Rob had taken Tommy to the bathroom, and you and Richard were alone again.  
“What did you want to ask?” You asked, unbuckling your seatbelt to stretch your body out.   
“I uh...I don’t think now is the best time, or place” He said.   
“Richard Speight Jr you better ask me this question” You said warningly, smirking as you did. He knew you weren’t angry, he just hoped you’d say yes to what he wanted to ask. He pulled a small box out of his pocket. You briefly wondered how long it’d been there, but chose not to press the matter, instead letting him ask what he wanted to ask.   
“(Y/N)…Will you marry me?” He asked.   
“Rich...” You gasped, tears welling in your eyes. You pulled him close, kissing him deeply. Richard cupped your cheek, deepening the kiss further. You groaned slightly, shifting in your seat. Richard smirked, trailing a hand down to your thigh.   
“Rich” You said warningly. He chuckled, shrugging.  
“Sorry, can’t help it” He said, holding his hands up.   
“Didn’t say I didn’t like it” You smirked, connecting your hand with his.  
“Was that a yes...to my question?” He asked. You could see the fear, the anxiety in his eyes. You nodded.  
“Yeah, Rich...it was a yes” You said softly. Richard smiled widely, sliding the ring onto your finger. You smiled and rubbed your hand over his, pulling him over you slightly.

“Tommy’s com-” He started, cut off when you kissed him.   
“Ewwww” You heard Tommy before he was in the car. You pulled away from Richard, trailing a hand down his chest slightly, smirking.   
“More of that later, when Tommy’s asleep” You whispered, watching as Rob opened the car door for him.   
“Kim’s ill, throwing up in the ladies room apparently” Rob said. You frowned.  
“I think I have a bucket in here and stuff for me in my bag, I’ll take her it” You said. Rob smiled and nodded, watching as you kissed Richard before climbing out of the car. You opened the trunk and pulled out the bucket, and your period bag. You always carried it with you, it contained pads, sports drink, painkillers and chocolate, everything she would need. You took them both and walked over to where Briana had managed to get Kim outside, to some fresh air. You smiled and sat beside them.  
“Where’s Matt?” You asked.  
“Cleaning his car” Briana chuckled. You smiled.   
“Hey Kim, want this?” You asked, showing her the bag. She nodded and groaned, throwing up again. You smiled sadly and rubbed her shoulder, giving her the bag and bucket before walking back to your car. You grabbed the cleaning supplies, and briefly listened to Rob and Rich’s conversation.  
“Can’t believe someone that amazing is mine” Richard said.   
“She’s not that amazing” Rob responded.  
“She damn well is” Richard said, looking back when you closed the trunk. You winked to him before going to Matt and helping him clean his car.  
“Thanks (Y/N)” He said, when you started on the other side of the back seats. You shrugged and smiled, cleaning everything up quickly.   
“She’s got a bucket now, I just gave her one. If she’s sick again, it can go in that and it’s easier to clean off than the furnishings of an Audi” You chuckled. Matt smiled and nodded.   
“Thanks” He said. You smiled and threw the dirty cloth in the trash.  
“How come you have so much?” He asked.  
“I’m a mom. I need it all” You shrugged. Matt chuckled and smiled.  
“How are they all?” He asked.   
“Richard’s probably gone back to sleep, Rob’s got his earphones in and Tom’s on his DS, all three are bored” You shrugged. Matt laughed.  
“Wish I had it that simple. These two are just talking about men, penises and periods” He chuckled. You smirked.  
“Standard female conversation” You laughed. He nodded, laughing.  
“True” He said, watching as Kim walked back over on shaky legs.  
“How you feeling?” He asked her.   
“Better, thanks to (Y/N)...sorry for vomiting everywhere” She said.   
“Don’t worry about it” Matt shrugged.   
“I’m gonna take a nap” She said. You smiled.  
“Want a blanket?” You asked. She nodded, groaning slightly. You smiled and ran to your car, pulling the spare blanket from the trunk before walking over.  
“As I said, you’ve got everything” Matt laughed. You shrugged and smiled, looking back to your car.   
“All ready?” Matt asked, looking between Kim, Briana and you. You nodded.  
“I think so” You said, closing the car door. Kim smiled and looked to your hand, before looking to you. You winked to her before walking back to your car. You climbed in, looking to Richard.  
“Hey sweetie” You whispered to him. He smiled and kissed your head, rubbing your hand.  
“Is she okay?” He asked.   
“Yeah, she’s gonna be alright. She has a bucket and a blanket” You smiled, putting the car into reverse and buckling your seatbelt. Richard smiled and shifted to kiss your cheek, before moving to sit comfortably.  
“How ya feelin’ Tommy?” He asked, looking back.  
“Tired” Tommy whined. Richard chuckled.  
“Why don’t you go to sleep for a bit? We still have a few hours left to drive” Richard suggested. You smiled slightly. Tommy nodded and picked up the blanket. Richard leant over the seat division and tucked the blanket around Tommy gently, rubbing his leg. Tommy smiled.   
“Night daddy, night mommy...love you” Tommy said softly, falling asleep. You smiled widely, looking to Richard, who’s smile mirrored your own.   
“He’s mine...can’t believe a kid as amazing as him is mine” Richard whispered. You smiled and nodded.  
“He’s got an amazing daddy” You whispered, kissing Richard’s cheek. Richard shrugged, rubbing your thigh.  


When you eventually arrived at the hotel, Richard was asleep in your lap, and Rob was asleep in the back seats. Tommy was too focused on his DS to notice that you’d parked. You chuckled slightly, looking down to Richard. His eyes slowly opened, and a smile covered his face.  
“I love you” He whispered. You leant down to kiss him gently.  
“Ewwwwwwwww” Tommy exclaimed from the back seats. You laughed and shrugged, rubbing Richard’s chest. You leant down and kissed him again, brushing your fingers through Richard’s hair.  
“Oh, how long we been here?” Rob asked from the back.  
“Like a minute” You chuckled.   
“Awesome, Matt’s just pulled in behind us” He said, looking to the other parking spot. You nodded and smiled.   
“We can stay parked in here for the entirety of the stay” you said.  
“Hotel’s upstairs” You said, briefly looking to Tom.  
“Is he asleep again?” You asked Rob, who nodded.  
“Yep” You chuckled and rolled your eyes.  
“Wouldn’t think he’s slept most of the day” You laughed. Richard smiled.  
“We should go get booked in” He said. You nodded.  
“Would you prefer to carry Tommy or bags?” You asked him.   
“I’ll grab the bags” He smiled, kissing you before climbing out. You smiled and climbed out, moving to shove all of Tommy’s stuff into his bag, before lifting him up.


	3. Chapter 3

The hotel room was larger than you expected. A kingsize bed stood in the centre, a door across from the bed led to the kids bed, where you laid Tommy’s sleeping body and covered him in the duvet. You laid on the kingsize and curled up with Richard, finally able to relax.  
“How you feeling?” You asked him, feeling his arms wrap around you.  
“Better now I have you in my arms” He whispered, kissing behind your ear. You gasped slightly, moaning lowly.  
“Soon” He whispered, a promise you’d hold him to. You chuckled and rolled your hips against the bulge you could feel, teasing him.  
“Don’t” He whispered, you could hear the neediness.  
“Tommy’s gonna be out for a while” You smirked.   
“He’s gonna wake and see us” Richard said. You rolled your eyes and pulled the duvet over you.   
“Can’t see us if it’s covered” You smirked, shifting to face Richard. He rolled his eyes and slid his hands under your t-shirt, lifting it over your head. He slid it under the pillow, smirking.   
“See how quiet you can stay” He grinned. You moaned, almost silently and slid your hands down to his belt.  
“Ah, ah, ah. I wanna take my sweet time with you” He growled, moving your hands. You whimpered and moaned again, moving your hands to his hair.  
“Please” You begged, rolling your hips.   
“Take your time later, I need you now” You begged, biting your lip and looking down slightly. You knew the affect this had on him, it was so easy to make him pliant, he’d do anything you wanted.  
“I...Fuck” He whispered, reaching down to shove your jeans to your knees.  
“Not gonna go easy darlin’” He growled. You grinned and kicked your jeans away, straddling him.   
“Do it” You begged, laying on top of him. You were already so wet, his jeans would definitely show where you were attempting to gain friction from the rough denim.   
“Damn darlin’” He whispered, reaching down to tease you. You chuckled and bit at his jaw.   
“So close” You whimpered. Richard reached down and unzipped his jeans, he moved agonisingly slowly. You felt his hand move down, popping the button.  
“You’re mine” He growled. You nodded.  
“Never gonna be anyone elses” You breathed, rolling your hips. He chuckled and bit down on your collar bone, shoving his boxer shorts aside. You moaned, feeling him bump against your clit. You shifted, reaching down to guide him into you. You shifted, pulling him over you as your head fell back against the pillow. He rolled into you slowly, agonisingly slowly. You scratched your hands down his back, leaving red trails that you knew would form scratches he’d be proud to show off. You moaned silently, pulling his head down to kiss him.  
“I’m close” You whispered, whimpering when his head moved down to your chest. He bit down on a nipple, only gently, but it was enough to tip you over the edge and you came with a moan. Richard grinned, watching your orgasm hit you like a hurricane. You moaned and cupped his ass, rolling your hips up to his. He moaned and rocked into you, coming with a bitten off groan. You felt the warmth fill you, and you groaned slightly. It dripped out of you, staining the bedding slightly. Richard grinned down to you and bit at your neck. You groaned quietly and shifted on the bed, moaning.   
“We should shower” He whispered, looking to your sweaty bodies. You grinned.  
“Why don’t you shoot Rob a text and ask him to keep an eye on Tommy while we shower” You suggested. Richard smiled and nodded, reaching over to pull his phone over. You smiled and a few minutes later, the door opened.  
“Oh god guys, gross” He said, covering his eyes at the sight of Richard kneeling over you.  
“You can’t see shit, we’re covered by this” You chuckled, watching as he moved into Tom’s area and closed the door. You grinned to Richard and climbed out of the bed, tugging him into the bathroom with you.   
“Fuck...” You whispered, turning the shower on. Richard was on his knees behind you, doing sinful things to an area he’d never been. You groaned, biting your lip.  
“N-not now” You stuttered, the hitch in your voice suggested that you wanted something else.   
“Sure about that?” He smirked. You nodded, biting your lip.  
“Alright” He said, standing up.  
“Sorry” You whispered. He smiled and went to kiss you.  
“Don’t think so, ass mouth” You laughed. He rolled his eyes and quickly swilled his mouth with mouthwash.  
“Better?” He asked. You nodded and smirked, pulling him down into a kiss while climbing into the shower. He grinned and trailed his hands down to your breasts, holding them together.  
“Damn...” He whispered. You blushed and kissed his chest.  
“Guess what” He said softly.   
“What?” You smiled.   
“Tommy can wear that suit he’s been begging to wear” Richard smiled. You nodded.  
“He can, he looks adorable in his lil suit” You smiled.   
“What kind of wedding do you want?” Richard asked.  
“Big” You chuckled.   
“That narrows it down” He laughed.  
“The church part, just a few people. Us, Robbie, Kim, Matt, Briana, Eric, Robert and the rest, but for the after party, everyone” You said softly. Richard smiled and nodded, kissing you. You grinned and slid your hands to his waist, pulling him close.  
“What should we do tonight?” You asked.  
“Well, we could take Tom out for dinner, when he wakes. Then we can maybe go for a walk around” You suggested. Richard smiled and nodded, reaching back to squeeze some shampoo onto his hand.   
“What kind of dinner would you like, fancy or casual?” He asked, while massaging some soap into your head. You groaned lowly.  
“Smart casual?” You suggested, leaning back onto his shoulder.   
“Damn...you look so happy there” He smiled. You smiled and nodded, rubbing his shoulder.  
“I love your hands” You smiled. He chuckled and washed the soap from your hair.  
“You get them for the rest of our lives” He smiled. You smiled and nodded.  
“Guess what you get for the rest of your life” You smirked, turning to face him.   
“What do I get for the rest of my life” He smirked, resting his hands behind your head, leaning on your shoulders.  
“This” You grinned, before dropping to your knees in front of him, biting his thigh gently. He bit his lip, cupping your cheek.  
“Shit” He whispered. You smirked.   
“Yeah, you get me biting your thigh” You laughed, standing up. He grinned and pulled your hips close, mouthing along your neck. You gasped and moaned, rocking against him slightly.  
“Damn...don’t think I can go again” He panted. You chuckled and kissed him gently, before reaching for some soap and washing it over his chest.   
“You’re gorgeous” He whispered. You blushed and smiled, kissing his cheek gently. Richard smirked and washed some soap over your chest and back.

 

Walking into the bedroom, you pulled a bra and panties on, before sitting on the bed. Richard smiled and pulled some boxers on, sitting beside you on the bed.  
“How are you feeling?” He asked, wrapping his arm around your shoulder and pulling your head onto his chest. You smiled and laid him back, resting your head over his heart.  
“I’m amazing” You whispered.  
“Good...” He said softly.   
“I’ll tell Rob he can go back” Richard smiled. You nodded and watched him slide the door open.  
“How’s he been?” He asked quietly.  
“Slept through” Rob said, walking into the main area. You smiled and shifted on the bed.  
“We’re gonna take him out tonight, dinner and a walk along the streets” You said softly. He smiled and nodded, looking to the sleeping boy.  
“Enjoy” He said softly, before leaving the room while Richard curled up on the bed, beside you. You smiled and curled up on Richard’s chest, rubbing circles over his heart.  
“I want to buy you a better ring” He said softly.  
“What? Why? This ring is perfect” You said softly.  
“I’ve had it in my bags for a while, I just never got the courage to ask...it’s like a year old” He shrugged.   
“You’ve wanted to ask that for a year?!” You exclaimed. He nodded and brushed his fingers through your hair.  
“Yeah...I’d like to get you a better ring” He said. You shrugged, leaning to kiss his neck.   
“I mean...you can if you want” You whispered. He smiled and kissed the top of your head.   
“I think there’s a ring store near here” He said.

“Have you researched this?” You asked, smiling slightly.  
“Yep” He chuckled, before moving to pull a pair of jeans close.   
“Rich...you really want to marry me?” You whispered, tears welling in your eyes. He looked to you and nodded, smiling slightly. He climbed onto the bed, kneeling over you and kissing you.  
“You think I don’t?” He asked.   
“Why would want me?” You asked softly.   
“You’re my life” He whispered, sitting back and rubbing his hand on your thigh.  
“But...” You trailed off.  
“I love you, (Y/N)...I have done for eight years. I don’t think you know just how much I love you” He said softly. You shrugged and looked down.   
“C’mere...I want to show you something” He said, moving to the window. You reluctantly moved to stand beside him. He pulled the curtain back and the sight that found you made you gasp. Hanging off the side of the opposite building was some fabric, but that what made you gasp.   
“Is that...did you do that for me?” You asked, looking to the fabric that had your name written in with ‘marry me?’ beneath it. He nodded.  
“I was going to ask you here...” He said softly. You hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder. Richard smiled sadly, kissing the top of your head.   
“I love you, I really do...If I have to, I’ll make it my lifelong mission to ensure you believe” He whispered. You nodded, curling closer.  
“I believe it” You whispered.  
“Alright...hope you do” He said softly, brushing his fingers through your hair.   
“Daddy...” Tommy’s voice hit your ears, and you shifted round to see him stood in the middle of the room.  
“Hey kiddo, what’s up?” Richard asked, looking to the small boy.  
“I’m hungry” Tommy whined. You smiled.   
“Well, we was thinking about going out for dinner. How does that sound?” You asked, rubbing your face slightly. Richard smiled and kissed your head, before moving to pull his jeans on.   
“Yay!” Tommy smiled, excitedly. You smiled and pulled a dress on, looking to Richard, who was pulling on a shirt.  
“Then, we’re going for a walk” You said, lifting Tommy onto your side. He smiled and clapped, curling around you. Richard smiled and buttoned his shirt up, tucking it into his jeans.   
“What do you fancy eating?” You asked, looking between Richard and Tommy.   
“I don’t mind” Richard said, looking to Tommy while putting some aftershave on.  
“Food!” Tommy shouted. You laughed.  
“Yeah, we got that” You chuckled, slipping into some shoes. Richard smiled and slid his shoes on, picking up his wallet and glasses.  
“Got everything?” He asked, picking his phone up.   
“Just need my purse” You said, gesturing to the bag hanging out of your suitcase. Richard nodded and pulled it out, putting your stuff into it. You smiled and set Tommy down on the floor.   
“What does that sign mean?” He asked, looking out of the window. You looked to Richard and smiled, holding his hand.   
“It means that me and Rich are going to be getting married, and you get to wear that suit you really want to wear” You said. Tommy nodded and smiled widely.  
“Really?” He asked.  
“Yeah, really” You said softly. Tommy smiled and hugged you both.   
“Ooh ooh is uncle Rob going to be there? And auntie Kim, and Auntie Briana and uncle Matt?” He asked.  
“Yeah, they’ll all be there too” You smiled softly.  
“I’m hungry” Tom whined. You laughed and nodded, holding your hand out for Richard.  
“C’mon then, lets go” You said.  
“Can I go on daddy’s shoulders?” He asked. Richard smiled and nodded.  
“Once we’re outside” Richard promised, rubbing his thumb over your hand. You smiled and followed them out of the room and out onto the street a few moments later.

  
Richard smiled to you, while lifting Tommy onto his shoulders, holding his thigh to stop him from falling.   
“What are we doing tomorrow?” Tommy asked, looking around.  
“Well, we’re at a convention” You said.   
“You get to run around the stage like usual” Richard chuckled. You smiled and nodded, holding Richard’s hand in your own. You walked around for a while until you found a small restaurant hidden away. You walked in and were led to a table for three. You looked over the menu, brushing your foot up Richard’s leg, smirking to him. Richard winked to you, brushing his foot over your thighs slightly.   
“Alright, what do you want Tommy?” He asked, looking over the kids menu.  
“I don’t read German” Tommy chuckled, shrugging. You smiled and looked at the menu.   
“They have chicken nuggets, spaghetti and meatballs, fish fingers, hot dogs, German sausage and pizza” You said.   
“Ooh, pizza” Tommy said excitedly. You chuckled and smiled, rubbing his head. Richard smiled and picked up his own menu, flicking through it. You smiled and closed yours, tapping it slightly.   
“Decided already?” He asked. You smiled and nodded.  
“Chicken burger sounds nice” You shrugged. He nodded and smiled, looking over the burgers.

 

A few hours later, you were all walking along the waterfront. Well, all, Tommy was sleeping on Richard’s shoulder.  
“Wanna head back to the hotel?” You asked, when Richard shifted Tommy into a different position.   
“We can do, just thinking we could sit down somewhere for a few minutes” He said. You nodded and moved to sit on the bench beside you, laying Tommy over your laps.   
“How are you feeling?” You asked, looking to Richard.  
“I’m amazing” He smiled, rubbing your thigh gently. You smiled and kissed his cheek.  
“Good, I’m glad” You said softly. He smiled and kissed your cheek, brushing his fingers through your hair.   
“I can’t believe you said yes” He whispered, holding your hand in his own. You shrugged and smiled.  
“You thought I might not have?” You responded, rubbing his hand. He smiled and shrugged, rubbing your ring gently.   
“I don’t know what I thought” He whispered. You smiled and kissed him gently, cupping his cheek with one hand, resting your other hand on Tommy’s side, to ensure he doesn’t fall. Richard smiled and let you lead the kiss until you eventually pulled away, brushing your thumb over his cheek.  
“My boys” You whispered. He smiled and kissed you gently.   
“We should head back” You whispered, looking down to Tommy. He smiled and nodded, kissing your cheek gently before moving to lift Tommy into his arms. He rested the boy’s head on his shoulder, holding him close, before holding your hand in his free hand.   
“You okay carrying him?” You asked. He nodded and smiled.  
“Yeah, fine” He said, rubbing Tommy’s back.   
“Alright, just say if you’re not” You said.   
“Don’t worry, it’s fine” He smiled.  
“Alright...” You trailed off.  
“What?” He asked, softly.   
“Uh, Kim was right, earlier” You said softly.  
“Right about what?” He asked.   
“Tommy looks like he’s your child” You chuckled, looking at the pair.  
“Does he?” Richard asked, a small smile. You nodded and smiled, pulling your phone out.   
“I took this of you guys earlier...when you were showing him the church” You said, opening the picture on your phone. In the picture, Richard was squatting beside Tommy, pointing upwards and holding him close.   
“Shit...is he mine?” He asked, taking your phone to look at the picture better.  
“I never got round to doing a DNA test” You said.   
“Kim asked me that earlier, told her that I haven’t done one yet but I guess it’s never crossed my mind...just thought he was Jeremy’s but since it’s been pointed out to me, I can see him being yours…we were hooking up around the time that he would’ve been conceived too” You whispered. Richard nodded.  
“He could be mine?” Richard asked, quietly. You smiled and nodded.  
“Yeah...it’s most likely” You said. He chuckled.   
“Well, Jeremy was black for one, Tommy is very much white” He chuckled, looking down to the pale boy. You nodded.   
“Yeah, there’s that” You smiled, rubbing Tommy’s back as you walked into the hotel.   
“We should do a test, just to be 100% certain” He said. You nodded and smiled, watching him lay Tommy on the bed, covering him with the duvet. You smiled and removed Tommy’s shoes, changing him into his pyjamas, before closing the door just enough that you and Richard could change for bed.  
“I think I’m ready to be open about us...to everyone” You whispered, sliding under the duvet and curling up. Richard smiled and curled beside you.  
“Are you?” He asked, kissing your head.   
“Yeah...I am” You said softly. He smiled and kissed you gently.  
“How would you want to?” He asked. You shrugged.   
“We can think about that tomorrow” You said softly, reaching back to flick the lamp off. Richard smiled and curled up with you, quickly falling asleep.

 

You awoke in the middle of the night to Tommy crying beside the bed.  
“Tom...what’s up?” You asked, sitting up.   
“I had a bad dream” He cried. You lifted him into the bed and placed him between you and Richard.  
“It’s okay, you’re safe. We’re here” You whispered. Tommy nodded and quickly fell back to sleep, curling up with Richard. You smiled and slid into the bathroom, walking into the darkened room a few moments later. The moon shone onto the two sleeping bodies, and the sight warmed your heart. You pulled your phone out and took a picture of the pair, uploading it to twitter with the caption ‘my boys’. You put your phone into your bag and climbed back into the bed, curling close to the pair and falling back to sleep.

 

You awoke to several new Twitter notifications, mostly they were from fans commenting their love. Richard was awake beside you, flicking through his twitter.   
“Hey” You whispered, curling closer to him.   
“Morning gorgeous” He smiled, kissing you gently. You smiled and yawned, resting your head on his shoulder.  
“When did you take that picture of us?” He asked softly, opening it on his phone.

“When he climbed into bed, I went for a piss and that’s the sight I came back to” You shrugged, brushing your fingers through Tommy’s hair. Richard smiled softly, kissing your cheek.  
“Well...people know about us” He whispered. You smiled and nodded.  
“You don’t mind, do you?” You asked, biting your lip.  
“I’ve wanted to tell people for 4 years” He smiled, rubbing your side gently. You smiled and kissed him, brushing your fingers through his hair.   
“We should shower separately, so we can keep an eye on sleeping beauty here” He chuckled. You nodded and smiled.  
“You can go shower if you want” You said, kissing his cheek.  
“I don’t mind” He said.   
“I will then, I shouldn’t be too long” You said, climbing out of the bed. You bent over and pulled some panties and a bra from your suitcase.  
“Damn darlin’...you look delectable” He muttered.   
“Not now” You chuckled. He winked and blew you a kiss before you closed the bathroom door. You smiled to yourself, turning the shower on before stripping off and climbing into the shower.

 

A while later, you walked out with a towel wrapped around your hair. Tommy was still asleep, and Richard was watching him. You smiled at the sight.   
“You’re definitely his father. There’s no doubt about that” You smiled.   
“Sure?” Richard asked, looking up to you. You nodded and smiled.  
“You care for him in a way that a father does. Even if you’re not, and it’s just DNA being special, you’re more of a father than Jeremy would ever be” You smiled, kneeling on the bed to kiss him. Richard smiled and cupped your cheek, deepening the kiss. You smiled and trailed your hands down his chest, before pulling away. He groaned, biting his lip.   
“Come on” You said, moving to stand. He groaned, climbing out of the bed. You chuckled and kissed him gently, before pulling some clothes on. Richard grinned and pinched your ass before moving to the bathroom. You moved and sat down beside Tommy on the bed. He curled close to you, you could see he was slowly awakening.  
“Morning sweetpea” You whispered, brushing your fingers through his hair.   
“Morning mommy...” He whispered. You smiled and kissed his head, watching him move to sit up.   
“Where’s daddy?” He asked, looking around.   
“Showering” You smiled.   
“Can I shower?” He asked. You nodded and smiled.  
“Yeah, I can give you a shower or daddy can” You said. He smiled widely and nodded.  
“What am I wearing today?” He asked. You shrugged.   
“Lets have a look, shall we” You said, moving to pull his suitcase onto the bed. You pulled out some underwear and socks, before looking through the tops.   
“You can wear this red polo, or this Mickey Mouse shirt” You said, holding up the two shirts. The Mickey Mouse shirt was pale blue, with darker blue outlines of Mickey Mouse’s head.   
“Ooh that one!” Tommy said, pointing to the blue shirt. You nodded and pulled out the brown jeans that matched. Tommy smiled and hugged you. You smiled and hugged him close, lifting him onto your side. He smiled and watched you zip the suitcase before putting it on the floor.   
“You’re going to look so fashionable today” You smiled, putting the outfit together on the bed with the shoes. He smiled and hugged you, watching as Richard walked out of the bathroom in some pink boxer shirts.  
“Eww pinks a girls colour” Tommy called. Richard chuckled and winked to you, before moving to his suitcase.  
“Finished in the bathroom?” You asked him. He nodded and smiled, pulling some jeans on. You smiled and walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on for Tommy.   
“You wanna undress, I just need to ask daddy something” You said. Tommy nodded and removed his pyjamas. You smiled and moved to Richard’s side.  
“Them damn girly boxers. Not staying on for long tonight” You winked, biting his neck gently. Richard moaned and gripped your hips. He chuckled and nibbled on your neck, creating a small bruise.  
“Alright, I’m gonna go shower Tommy” you smirked. He nodded and rubbed his hands over your chest, before moving aside. You whimpered, but quickly regained composure and went to the bathroom.

 

The convention passed agonisingly slowly. Tommy was sat at the front of the stage, playing with a toy airplane, Richard was holding your hand and you just wanted the day to finish. Rob had begged you to let him take Tommy to the beach on the night, and you weren’t going to pass up the opportunity to have some time alone with Richard. What was supposed to be a five hour convention felt like it was actually five days, and when it actually ended, you were able to finally leave the centre with Richard and Tommy. You’d walked into the hotel and laid on the bed when someone knocked at the door.   
“Come in” You shouted, groaning slightly. Richard and Tom were sat in the other room, playing a game. Rob slowly opened the door.  
“Hey” He chuckled. You smiled and nodded, gesturing towards the pair. He smiled and walked through, watching the pair. Richard smiled and stood up, briefly looking to you before looking to Rob. You don’t know how he’d kept your relationship a secret from Rob, they talked about everything. You watched as Tommy put his console down and ran to Rob, hugging him tightly.   
“Mommy and daddy are getting married” He said happily, hugging Rob’s legs. You face palmed, looking to Richard briefly and smirking as he came to lay beside you. Rob turned to you both, you could see the question he wanted to ask.   
“We’ll talk later” You said softly. He nodded and smiled, lifting Tommy high.  
“Has he eaten?” Rob asked.   
“Not yet, there’s 20 euros in my wallet if you wanna take him for some food” You said. Rob nodded.  
“I can pay” He smiled, rubbing Tommy’s side. You nodded and smiled, rubbing Richard’s hand as they left a moment later. You turned to Richard and smirked, cupping his cheek.  
“Alone at last” He whispered, cupping your head and kissing you gently. You smiled and let him lead the kiss, pulling him over you. You grinned and pulled his hips down to your own.   
“Damn...” You trailed off. He smirked.  
“Happy down there?” He asked. You nodded and smiled, kissing him again while reaching down to start unbuttoning his shirt. He smirked and mouthed along your jaw and down to your neck, while unzipping your dress. You gasped when he bit down on the junction between your neck and shoulder.  
“Fuck” You whispered. Richard smirked and kissed you deeply.   
“Wanna try something different” He said, while removing your bra. You nodded, moving to cover yourself.  
“Nope. You’re too beautiful to do that” He said, moving your hands and pinning them against the duvet. You blushed and shrugged, watching him move to his suitcase and pull out a tie.   
“Easiest way to stop you trying to hide” he smiled and kissed you gently, wrapping the tie around your hands and putting them behind your back.  
“You wanna stop and be untied, just say” He said softly. You nodded and smiled, letting him manhandle you onto your side. He smirked and slid behind you, lifting your leg to wrap it around him, before pushing his boxers down.   
“You ready?” He asked. You nodded.  
“Yeah” You gasped, moaning. He smiled and kissed your neck, slowly pushing in. You were tight, having no prep, he was huge. This angle, it took him so much deeper too, meaning you were close to coming before he was fully in.   
“Shit” He whispered, grinding against you slightly. You moaned and rested your head on his shoulder.  
“What’s your colour?” He asked.   
“Green” You responded, aching to touch him. He smirked and slowly fucked into you, hitting a spot you didn’t even know existed. He bit down on your neck while reaching around to squeeze and twist your nipple. So much stimulation became too much and you came with a shout.   
“Fuck” You shouted, orgasm hitting you like a train. Your body rocked and rolled, moving back and forward to meet his thrusts until he came with a moan, filling you with warmth.

A while later, you felt Richard pull out and pressed kisses to the back of your neck.  
“What’s your colour?” He asked, removing the tie.  
“Green” You smiled and turned to face him. You wrapped your arms his neck, reaching up to kiss him.   
“Good” He smiled, rubbing your waist. You smiled and kissed him. You pulled your wrists back and chuckled.  
“Must’ve fought it” You chuckled, looking at your bruised wrists. He smiled and rubbed your wrists gently, kissing the bruises.  
“Sorry” He whispered. You shrugged and smiled.  
“I quite like them” You smirked, kissing him. Richard smiled and kissed you, holding your waist close. You smirked and pulled away from the bed, nodding for him to follow you into the bathroom, where you started to fill the tub with water. Richard smiled and climbed off of the bed, walking through to the bathroom. He climbed into the tub and held a hand out for you, which you took and stepped into the tub, laying in the tub with him. You curled up on his chest, resting your head over his heart and falling asleep. Richard smiled and watched you sleep, brushing his fingers through your hair.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks passed and your relationship with Richard maintained its level of positiveness. The filming for season 14 began, and it played a significant impact on the care that Tommy had. Usually, you and Richard would both take him to school, then go off to spend the day doing various tasks until the end of the school day. However, with the filming beginning, this meant that Richard and you rarely got to spend time together. One day, there was an incident on set, but you weren’t around, having taken Tommy to school. You got a call, just after Tommy had gone into class, and you were confused. It was Eric, he rarely rang you during filming.   
“Eric, is everything okay?” You asked, answering the call.  
“There’s...Shit. Something’s happened, get to hospital, now” Eric said, and the call ended. You frowned, heart in your throat as you sped off. You arrived at the hospital, seeing the various black trucks filling the parking lot.

“Fuck” You whispered, looking to your phone. You walked into the hospital, quickly being dragged aside by Eric.  
“Something went wrong” He said, brushing his hand over his face. You nodded and looked around.  
“Where’s Rich…?” You asked, feeling fear building.  
“He uh...He got shot” He whispered.  
“Oh...” You gasped, tears falling from your cheeks. Eric hugged you tightly.  
“He’s in surgery now...it was in the back” He whispered.   
“He’s not gonna be able to walk again...” You whispered.  
“You don’t know that yet...weirder things have happened” He said.   
“I doubt he’ll walk again” You sighed, brushing your hands over your face. A nurse walked over.  
“Hi, Sir, can we talk in private” She asked. Eric nodded.  
“Yes, of course. This is his wife” He said, rubbing your shoulder. The nurse nodded and gestured for you to follow her into a private room. You sat on a table and looked between the pair.  
“The shrapnel has been removed and he’s recovering. It will take a long time and physiotherapy to build up the muscles in the spine to gain the stability to walk” She said, holding some leaflets.  
“Is he going to be okay?” You asked, looking down. She nodded and smiled.  
“Mostly. There is one problem though” She said. You nodded.  
“He will have no movement over one leg, and the calf of the other” She said. You nodded and bit your lip.  
“Can I… Can I see him?” You asked. The nurse nodded and smiled.  
“Of course, ma’am, right this way” The nurse smiled and led you through the hospital, walking into a small room at the end of a corridor. You felt tears well, looking at Richard’s unconscious body on the bed.

It was two days before he awoke. Rob had taken over looking after Tommy, who didn’t know what was going on. Richard awoke, midday to see you holding his hand.   
“(Y/N)…?” He said softly. You looked up and saw his frowning face. You knew he could see that you hadn’t eaten or slept, and barely even left his bedside since you’d arrived at the hospital. You hugged him tightly, kissing his face.  
“Don’t ever do this again” You cried. He hugged you gently, lifting you onto the bed.   
“I won’t” He promised, kissing your head. You cried into his neck, holding him close. He smiled sadly, brushing his fingers through your hair and rubbing small circles on your back.  
“I love you” He whispered.  
“I love you too...fuck I love you” You whispered. He kissed your cheek, lifting your head to brush your tears away.  
“Have you slept?” He asked.  
“N-no” You sighed. He rolled his eyes.  
“Get some sleep, I’m gonna be okay” He promised. You nodded and curled up around him, quickly falling asleep. He watched you sleep for a few hours until it was nearly the end of the school day, and school week, and decided to pull his phone close. He rang Rob.  
“Hey, you going for Tommy?” Richard asked.  
“Yeah, about to head off now” Rob responded.  
“Bring him to the hospital” Richard suggested.  
“He’s been asking about you both, are you sure?” Rob asked.  
“Yeah, he deserves to know” Richard responded, looking down to your sleeping form.   
“Alright, I’ll bring him over. See you soon” Rob said.  
“Yeah, see you soon. Thanks Rob” He said, ending the call. You curled closer, barely opening your eyes.  
“How are you feeling?” He asked.   
“B-better” You sighed. He smiled.   
“I’m gonna be okay” Richard promised.   
“I know...just never going to walk properly again” You whispered. He nodded.  
“Yeah...I can use a wheelchair though” He shrugged, rubbing his hand down your back. You nodded and smiled.   


You looked over when the door swung open. Tommy ran into the room and attempted to climb up onto the bed for a few moments, before Richard leant over and lifted him onto the bed, watching the small child hug him tightly. You shifted to lay on your side, watching the pair. Rob smiled in the doorway, waving slightly.  
“I’m gonna head home, enjoy” He smiled. You nodded and smiled, watching him leave.   
“Don’t leave daddy” Tommy cried, hiding his head in Richard’s neck. Richard frowned, rubbing his hand down Tommy’s back, tapping his head slightly. Tommy slowly pulled his head back, looking to Richard.  
“I’m not going anywhere kiddo, don’t get upset” Richard reassured. Tommy reluctantly nodded, holding Richard’s shirt in his fists. You smiled and rubbed his back.   
“Can I stay here tonight mommy?” Tom asked, looking up to you.   
“Sure, I guess. I was about to go get some takeout so I can stop off at home if you want clothes” You said. Tommy nodded, hugging Richard tightly. You smiled and kissed Richard, before kissing Tommy’s head and climbing off of the bed slightly. Richard smiled and rubbed his hand down your back.   
“You want anything?” You asked, looking to Richard.   
“From home? Not sure I need anything? Maybe a pillow?” He chuckled. You nodded and smiled, kissing his head.   
“Takeout?” You asked. He nodded.  
“Surprise me” He smiled. You nodded and smiled, kissing him again before you left the room.

 

When you returned, a few bags in hand, Tommy was asleep on Richard’s chest. You smiled and climbed onto the bed, sitting beside Richard and kissing his head gently.  
“He okay?” You asked. Richard nodded.   
“Yeah, sounds like he missed me” Richard smiled. You nodded.   
“Probably did” You chuckled, pulling out a pillow, laying it behind you both. Richard smiled and rested his head on your shoulder, stealing a slice of pizza.

“Are you okay with him staying here tonight?” You asked.   
“You both can as far as I’m concerned” Richard smiled. You nodded and smiled, curling closer to him.   
“Good” You whispered, smiling. Richard smiled and kissed your cheek, relaxing for the rest of the night.

 

Having Richard in a wheelchair at home was harder than you expected. He could only walk partially, meaning that if he needed to walk anywhere, you had to be nearby. Walking up stairs, you had to hold onto his waist, walking down stairs, you had to walk backwards, in front of him to make sure he didn’t fall forward. Most of the time he was alright, he had various platforms to lean on, but it was harder walking up the stairs. It also meant that you were the only one who could drive now, not that it was a problem. Today, you’d just dropped Tommy off at school, when you got a call, saying to go to the hospital with Richard.

 

After lifting Richard out of the car and into his wheelchair, you locked it all up before pushing him into the hospital. You’d received a call a while ago, the nurse saying she had news regarding Richard’s issue that you needed to hear.   
“Hi” She said, holding the door for you to help Richard in. She smiled and sat down at her desk.  
“As you may be aware, there is an experimental surgery for full and partial paralysis that has been occurring in Sweden over the past few weeks” The nurse said. You nodded.   
“Vaguely, yes” You said, looking to Richard.  
“The surgery finished yesterday, and I have something to show you” The nurse said, opening the computer. You nodded and held Richard’s hand gently, watching her.   
“This came through in the middle of the night” She said, opening a video. The young woman was walking, mostly perfectly, and the only thing she had was a walking stick that wasn’t being used too much.   
“It has proven to be a success, we believe that it could be most beneficial to send Richard out for this surgery” She smiled. Richard nodded.  
“What does it consist of?” He asked.  
“They insert some stem cells into your spine” The nurse started, but you quickly lost interest, not understanding too much of the information, all you knew was that there was a possibility that Richard could walk again.


	5. Chapter 5

The day when Richard returned from the surgery in Sweden, you were in no way prepared for it. You’d just dropped Tommy off at school and had gone home to clean up when there was a knock at the door. You bit your lip and went to the door, opening it.   
“R-Rich?” You gasped, looking over him. He was stood up, leaning on a walking stick but fully standing. He smiled and nodded.  
“I’m here” He smiled. You hugged him tightly, pulling him into the house along with his suitcase.  
“Holy shit” You muttered, looking over his body while barely holding tears back.  
“Why didn’t you say you’d be back?” You asked, you’d video called him every day with Tommy, something you needed more than you realised.   
“I wanted to surprise you” He smiled. You smirked and kissed him deeply.

“You definitely did that” You smirked. He smiled and kissed you, brushing his fingers through your hair.  
“Good” He smiled. You smiled and moved to sit on the sofa with him.  
“How do you feel?” You asked.  
“Amazing” He said, kissing your neck.  
“Good” You smiled, moaning slightly.  
“Miss me?” He asked, smirking. You nodded and moaned slightly.  
“Fuck yeah” You gasped. He chuckled.   
“I can fuck you now, you don’t have to ride me anymore” He smiled. You nodded and smiled, kissing him gently and climbing into his lap.  
“Want to?” He asked.   
“As if you need to ask” You scoffed, rolling your hips. He chuckled and lifted you up, carrying you upstairs to the bedroom.   
“My man” You whispered, nipping along his neck. He groaned and pushed you against the wall, gripping your waist. You moaned, gasping and rocking against him.   
“Fuck” You whispered. He chuckled and moved to lay you on the bed, kissing you deeply. You groaned and scratched over his back. He chuckled and shifted to remove his tshirt.   
“Wanna scratch me up” He chuckled, watching as you pulled him down into a kiss. He chuckled and slid his hands down to your waist.  
“Can this come off?” He asked, holding your tshirt. You nodded and smiled, sitting up. He smiled and lifted the top off, throwing it over his shoulder. You trailed your hands down his chest, scratching lightly. He grinned and mouthed over your chest, nipping and biting until you had several purpling bruises.  
“Good” He smiled, moving back to admire your body. You blushed but reached down to unzip his jeans and belt, pushing them down slightly. He smiled and kissed you, unzipping your skirt.   
“Don’t use a condom” You whispered.

“Hm…?” He asked.   
“I’ve wanted to talk about it for a while, I think I’m ready to have your child” You smiled, kissing him. He grinned and kissed you deeply, slipping his hand into your panties.  
“That’s if you want to” You whispered. He smiled and nodded.  
“Yeah, I do” He smiled. You smiled and pulled him down into a deep kiss, while pushing your skirt away. You groaned and slid your hand into his boxers, pulling him out and stroking.   
“Fuck” You whispered.   
“Been too long” He panted, rocking into your hand. You nodded and shifted, spreading your legs.  
“Fuck me now” You begged. He nodded and shifted, leaning over to you.   
“Tell me if it’s too much” he said softly. You nodded and reached up, tugging his hair as he fucked into you. He moaned, biting down on your shoulder. You gasped, the fullness was always something new. He pushed into the hilt, his head thrown back and moans leaving his mouth.   
“Fuck...” You whispered. He chuckled and nodded, rubbing your clit.   
“God” You gasped. He chuckled, pulling out slowly. You whimpered, reaching down to hold his hand. He smiled and kissed your hand as he fucked back into you.   
“I love you” You whispered. He smiled and kissed you, speeding up his hips. Eventually you had to pull away from the kiss, it was getting harder to keep the moans and gasps hidden. He smirked and trailed one of his hands down your chest, biting down just above your nipple.   
“SHIT” You gasped as you came, your walls tightening around him. Richard moaned and threw his head back, filling you. He smiled and slowly grinded his hips in circular motions for a few moments.   
“Good?” He asked.   
“Better” You smiled. He smiled and kissed you, curling up beside you on the bed.  
“Wow” You whispered. He chuckled and brushed his hand through your hair.   
“What time is it?” He asked.  
“Uh...about that time that I should go for Tommy” You smiled. Richard smiled.  
“How about I go, could surprise him” Richard suggested.   
“I’ll drive you over there then, you can go in for him” You smiled. He nodded and moved to stand up, pulling his jeans back on. You smiled and watched him, laying your hands behind your head. He smiled and knelt on the bed, kissing you gently.  
“Thank you...for sticking by me” He whispered. You pulled him down into a tight hug and kissed his cheek.  
“As if I wouldn’t” You whispered, kissing him. He smiled and moved to stand up, pulling a white shirt on.

 

When you arrived at the school, five minutes before the end of the day, you rested your head on Richard’s shoulder.  
“How’s it feel?” You asked softly. He tilted his head slightly.  
“Not having the feeling in your leg” You elaborated.  
“Imagine...hm...” He hummed.  
“It was like having a permanently dead leg with pins and needles” You explained.  
“Ah, okay...painful then” You said, rubbing his hand. He nodded and kissed your head before going to stand by the door with some other parents. You watched, smiling slightly, as Tommy ran out of the classroom, while the teacher was still teaching and into Richard’s arms. You smiled and climbed out of the car, watching with a small smile as Richard hugged Tommy tightly. The teachers were well aware of the situation, that Richard was gone for surgery. It had affected Tommy more than you realised, and you just hoped it wouldn’t happen again. You smiled to yourself and walked over to the pair, locking the car as you did.  
“Daddy’s back!” Tommy said excitedly, from where he was hugging Richard tightly. You smiled and nodded, sliding your hand down Richard’s back.  
“Yeah honey, he’s back” You smiled. Tommy smiled and hugged Richard impossibly tighter, a few other kids walked out, along with a teacher who walked over to you all.  
“Hi” She said, holding Tommy’s backpack in her hands.   
“Hi there” You smiled. You’d seen this teacher a few times, she often told you of the various stories about Richard that Tommy would tell. All were partially true, they were about Gabriel, and the newest episodes of Supernatural, but he thought they were real.   
“I don’t think I’ve seen him this happy for a while” She chuckled. You nodded and smiled.  
“Yeah, I have a feeling he’s gonna be excited about the wedding” You smiled, rubbing Richard’s waist. Tommy nodded and smiled, climbing down.   
“I get to wear a suit like a big boy!” He said excitedly. You smiled and rested your head on Richard’s shoulder.   
“Congratulations! Have you set a date?” The teacher asked. You nodded and smiled.   
“We have, November 24th” You smiled. The teacher smiled and nodded.  
“Well, congratulations!” She smiled, looking to Tommy, who was looking at you both through confused eyes. She smiled and gave you his bag, before moving to some other parents.  
“What’s up Tommo?” Richard asked, lifting the boy onto his side as you walked back to the car.  
“When did you decide a date?” He asked.  
“We spoke about it a few days ago” You said.   
“The night you went to your friends, we spoke about it then. Everything is planned, regarding location, food, mostly guests, and a bit more” You explained. Tommy nodded and smiled.  
“How long away is that?” He asked, while Richard strapped him into the child seat.  
“Uh...well it’s August now, 4 months ish” You said.   
“Aww I don’t want to wait that long” Tommy whined. You smiled and kissed his head.  
“It’ll fly by” You promised, before moving to climb into the driver’s seat. Richard smiled and climbed into the passenger seat. You smiled and quickly drove home.

“Shall we go out for dinner?” You suggested.  
“That sounds nice” Richard smiled, rubbing your thigh. You smiled and parked up outside, the house, briefly kissing his cheek. Richard smiled and brushed his fingers through your hair before moving to climb out of the car.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks passed normally, Tommy and Richard did so much together, you knew that even if Richard wasn’t biologically Tommy’s father, there was no question that Tommy thought Richard was his father.   
“We should do that DNA test” You whispered. It was nearly midnight, Richard was laid beside you panting. He’d just eaten you out, while you gave him a blowjob, you didn’t realise how good it felt until you tried it.  
“Yeah...” He trailed off, but you knew he wasn’t thinking straight. You smiled and curled up on his chest, resting your head on his shoulder. You chuckled slightly, kissing his jaw.  
“Where does them?” He asked.  
“Uh, the walk in centre down town do them and analyse them, same day call back” You said softly.  
“Have you searched this?” He chuckled.   
“Maybe” You laughed. He rolled his eyes.  
“Alright...we can do that tomorrow” He smiled. You nodded and smiled, curling up in his arms.  
  
“I don’t want to mommy!” Tommy cried. You sighed and sat beside him.  
“It’s alright Tom, she won’t hurt you. Look I’ll do it” You said, opening your mouth so the woman could take a sample of your DNA, though it wasn’t required for you to give DNA, only Richard and Tommy. Tommy nodded and watched her do it, before slowly opening his mouth so she could take some of his DNA.  
“Good boy! That wasn’t so bad, was it?” You said, rubbing his side. Tommy nodded and hugged you.  
“What are we doing now?” He asked, watching as Richard walked back into the room.  
“Well, we can go shopping, go to McDonalds, maybe go see a movie” You suggested.  
“Ooh can we go shopping?” He asked. You smiled and nodded.  
“Of course” You smiled, standing up. Tommy smiled and hopped off the bag, hugging you gently. You smiled and watched Richard lift Tom onto his side.   
“Where should we go?” You asked, leaving the building with the pair.   
“Well, I think we should treat Tommy today” Richard said. You nodded and smiled.   
“How does that sound kiddo?” You asked, looking to the boy. He nodded and smiled, curling up on Richard’s side. You smiled and followed them down the street, leading them into a shoe shop.  
“You can have two new pairs” You smiled, sitting on a seat. Tommy smiled widely and ran around the store, while Richard sat beside you.   
“How are you feeling?” He asked.   
“Back ache...” You shrugged. He smiled and rubbed your side.  
“Feeling better from this morning?” He asked. You nodded and smiled.   
“Yeah, not sure what made me vomit” You shrugged.  
“If it becomes a repetitive thing, we can go see a doctor” He suggested. You smiled and nodded.  
“Could be...pregnant?” You suggested. He shrugged, kissing your head.  
“We shall see” He smiled. You nodded and watched Tommy run over with a pair of Nike trainers.  
“You like them?” You asked, looking to him. Tommy nodded and sat beside you.   
“They your size?” You asked. He nodded and smiled. You smiled and sat in front of him, removing the shoes he was wearing, sliding the Nikes on.   
“Right, do me a walk to the mirror and back” You said, resting your hand on Richard’s knee. Tommy nodded and walked about the store for a while.  
“They feel alright?” You asked. Tommy nodded and smiled, moving to sit beside you with the other one.   
“I might have a look for me some shoes” Richard muttered, moving to the adult section. You watched and smiled, sitting down while Tommy looked around the store. You watched the pair, rubbing your belly slightly. You frowned when you realised what you were doing.  
“Hm...maybe I am pregnant” You said softly. Richard smiled and sat beside you, a pair of running shoes in his hands.

“Feeling alright?” He asked, rubbing your side. You nodded and smiled.  
“Yeah...” You whispered.  
“Hungry?” He asked.   
“No, just kinda started rubbing my belly” You chuckled. He smiled and nodded.  
“Alright, what time should we go back to the centre?” He asked, while trying the shoes on.   
“They said they’ll ring when the results are ready” You said, smiling. Richard smiled and nodded, watching Tommy run over with another pair of shoes. Richard smiled and rested his head on your shoulder.  


When you returned to the centre a few hours later, bags in your hand, you sat in the waiting room with Richard.  
“Do you want me to wait out here with Tommy?” He asked quietly. You nodded and smiled.  
“Yeah, I’ll get it all and come through to you with it” You whispered. He smiled and nodded, rubbing your thigh as a nurse came out and called your name. You kissed his cheek before following the nurse into a room. She smiled and lifted a sheet.   
“Following your tests earlier, there’s a few things that we have gotten” She said. You nodded and bit your lip.   
“I can confirm with a 99.99% accuracy that Thomas is the child of you and Richard, but there was something in your test that came up. We recommend making an appointment with your GP as soon as possible” She said, handing you the paper. You nodded, unsure of what to say while looking over the paper. Sure enough, it said in black and white that Tommy was Richard’s. You walked out of the room and back into the reception, not taking your eyes from the paper.   
“Everything okay?” Richard asked, sensing that something wasn’t right. You gave him the paper, nodding.  
“Yeah, everything’s fine” You lied. Richard nodded and read the paper. He smiled widely and hugged Tommy tightly. You smiled and sat beside them both.   
“What does the paper say?” Tommy asked, curiously.  
“It means that everything is okay” Richard said softly. You smiled and nodded, putting the questioning thoughts to the back of your mind.   
“Shall we get takeout and go home to watch a movie?” Richard suggested, noting something wasn’t right with you. You nodded and smiled, rubbing his hand as you stood up. When you got back to the car, Richard lifted Tommy into the car and closed the door before turning to you.  
“Is everything okay?” He asked you softly.   
“I uh...they said I need to see a GP about something...do you think...” You trailed off.  
“Do I think…?” He said softly, a sign for you to continue.  
“Could I be pregnant?” You asked softly.   
“Maybe? We have done it a few times without a condom...” He whispered. You hugged him tightly, holding him close.  
“Shit I hope so” You whispered.  
“Do you?” He asked, holding you close.  
“Yeah...I’m ready for another. I’ve wanted another for a while but I just...never knew how to bring it up” You whispered. Richard smiled widely and hugged you tightly, slipping his hands down your sides to your ass.  
“Richard” You said warningly, a soft moan leaving your mouth when he moved from your lips to your neck. You gasped and gripped his arms, feeling yourself becoming wet.   
“Shit...not here” You moaned out. He chuckled and nodded, kissing you gently before moving to put the bags in the trunk. You panted and watched him.   
“Shit” You whispered. He chuckled and smiled, trailing his hand down your arm.  
“We can talk tonight, when he’s gone to bed” Richard said softly. You nodded and smirked, talking didn’t mean talking.

 

You looked at Tommy, leaning against the door frame with Richard’s arms around you, watching the child sleep. You curled closer to Richard and smiled.  
“He missed you…when you had surgery…he hated not having you here” You whispered. Richard smiled sadly and kissed your head, rubbing your side.  
“Hopefully…Hopefully I won’t need to be away for that long anymore” Richard whispered, while moving to kneel beside Tommy. He carefully brushed his fingers through the sleeping boy’s hair, kissing his head. You smiled, feeling your heart swell.  
“I should go take the test” You whispered. You’d picked up a pregnancy test earlier in the day, well you’d asked Richard to grab it when he went into the store. He kissed your head and smiled.  
“Want me there?” He asked. You smiled and nodded, slipping into the bathroom and closing the door. Richard sat on the edge of the bathtub, while you sat on the toilet and read the instructions.   
“Right...I piss on this, then leave it for a few minutes. It beeps when it’s ready” You said, shifting to lift the toilet lid. Richard nodded, looking down while you peed on the stick, before putting it on the counter and flushing the toilet. You redressed and sat beside Richard on the tub.  
“If we are...y’know...” You trailed off. He looked to you and rubbed your hand.  
“If we are, would you consider moving into a bigger house?” You asked softly.  
“I’d live under a rock if it meant I had you two...or three” He said softly. You nodded and kissed his cheek.  
“If we’re not...do you want to try?” You asked. He nodded and smiled.   
“If you do” he whispered. You nodded and smiled.   
“Yeah...I do” You whispered. Richard smiled and kissed your cheek, looking over when the test beeped.   
“Want me to check it?” He asked, sensing your nervousness. You nodded, biting your lip. This was so reminiscent of the first pregnancy. Sat in this room, you were even sat in the same place.  
“Similar, aint it?” He smiled. You nodded.  
“At least this time I don’t risk getting punched” You whispered. He nodded and smiled, standing up slowly.  
“You won’t get hurt again” He promised, standing in front of you. He cupped your cheeks and tilted your head to face him. He leant down and kissed you gently, brushing a thumb over your cheek. You smiled and brushed a hand down his side, before nodding towards the test. He smiled and nodded, moving to look at it. You bit your lip when he didn’t say anything, or show any emotions for a few minutes. Then, a wide smile covered his face. You stood up, standing beside him.  
“Pregnant...6-8 weeks” He whispered. You smiled widely and hugged him tightly. Richard smiled widely, holding you close. You smiled and kissed him.  
“Holy shit” You whispered. Richard smiled and kissed your head.   
“We should celebrate” You whispered. He smiled and nodded, taking your hand and following you down the stairs.   
“How do you want to celebrate?” He asked, sitting on the sofa with you.  
“I think we should give your swimmers a reward” You grinned.  
“Oh do you?” He chuckled. You smiled and nodded, slipping back to kneel between his legs. You smiled and slid your hands up his thighs. Richard smirked and watched you unzip his jeans, lifting his hips so you could pull them away. He grinned and cupped your cheek, brushing his thumb over your cheek.  
“You’re beautiful” He whispered. You smiled and leant into the touch, reaching up to pull his boxer shorts down. Richard groaned slightly.  
“I - fuck – You’re doing all the work, think you should get something too” He groaned. You chuckled.  
“Really?” You asked. He nodded and smirked, shifting to lay on his back on the sofa, pulling you over him.   
“Fuck me” you whispered. He chuckled and nodded, kissing you gently. You groaned and reached down, unzipping your jeans slowly. He groaned and watched you, biting his lip.  
“Been wet since this afternoon” You groaned, shifting to remove your panties and throw them aside. Richard moaned, sliding his hands down your body to slowly finger you. You moaned and rested your head on his chest, rolling against him slightly. He moaned, crooking his finger slightly.   
“Rich, fuck...inside me now” You begged. Richard chuckled and spread your legs.  
“Are you sure?” He asked. You nodded and moaned, rolling against him. He rubbed your thigh and slowly pushed in, biting his lip to keep quiet. You gasped and kissed him deeply, scraping your nails down his chest.   
“Shit” He whispered, slowly rolling his hips into you. You moaned and shifted to ride him, resting one foot on the sofa and the other on the coffee table to have leverage. Richard groaned and slid his hands under your t-shirt, cupping your beasts.  
“God you’re gorgeous” He whispered. You shrugged, rolling your hips.  
“Can’t believe you’re all mine” He groaned, gripping your hips. You leant down to kiss him.  
“Just think, three weeks left and then I am officially yours forever” You smirked, rolling your hips. Richard moaned and fucked into you, coming with a bitten off moan. You groaned and came, biting his neck.   


A while later, you eventually climbed off of him, and watched his come drip down your thigh.  
“Shit...” You whispered. He chuckled and stood.   
“Shower?” He suggested. You smirked and nodded, kissing his cheek and tugging him up. He smiled and stood up, pushing his jeans from his body.   
“You’re mine” he promised, holding your hand tightly. You nodded and smiled.  
“You’re staying with Rob on the night before the wedding?” You asked, turning the shower on. Richard nodded.  
“Yeah, me, Matt and Rob are staying at his, and I assume Kim and Briana are staying here?” He asked. You nodded.  
“Where should Tom stay?” You asked while stepping into the shower stall. Richard smiled and climbed in beside you.  
“Well, we could ask him, he’s likely going to want to stay here though” Richard said, trailing his hands down your chest. You smiled and kissed him gently, reaching for some soap. Richard smirked, biting down on your chest slightly. You gasped and moaned, tugging his hair slightly.   
“Shit I’m close” You moaned.   
“You’ve only just come” He chuckled.  
“You could look at me and I’m fucking close. You don’t know what you do to me” You groaned. He chuckled and raised his eyebrow. You moaned slightly, feeling your knees weaken.   
“Want me?” He chuckled, trailing his hands down your sides. You gasped, moaned and nodded all at once. He chuckled and lifted you up, pushing you against the wall. You groaned and rested your head against the wall, panting as he slowly fucked in. You moaned and wrapped your legs around him holding him close. He grinned and kissed you deeply, slowly fucking into you.


	7. Chapter 7

The wedding day rolled around too quickly, and for the last night you could spend with Richard, you spent it alone with him. You decided to go see a movie together and have a romantic meal. Richard’s hands never left your own, and at the end of the night, you made out in the back of your car.   
“I don’t think I can spend a night away from you” You muttered, trailing a hand down his neck and over his shoulder. He moaned and kissed you gently, brushing his fingers through your hair.  
“Just think...one more night and then you’re mine forever” He whispered.   
“I’ve always been yours” You said, kissing his cheek. He smiled and trailed his hand down to your belly.   
“It’s gonna be okay” He said softly. You nodded and smiled, connecting your hand with his.   
“I just love having your arms around me...the smell of you...” You trailed off. He smiled and kissed your neck, while removing his jacket and wrapping it around you.

“Better?” He asked, chuckling slightly. You nodded and smiled, holding it closer. He smiled and kissed your neck, watching. You gasped and moaned, gripping his hips. Richard chuckled and curled up with you.

You walked into the church, Tommy behind you and your father on your arm. Richard was stood at the front of the church, hands clasped behind his back. You looked around, seeing the various friends and family that stood around, all with their eyes on you. You walked down the aisle, biting your lip as Richard turned to face you, leaning on a walking stick. Despite being able to walk, he often needed it for the pain, apparently today was one of those days. You smiled and stood at the front of the church, looking at the vicar.  
“You’re beautiful” Richard said softly. You brushed and shrugged, eyes raking down his side.  
“So are you” You said. He smiled and looked up to the vicar.

After the ceremony, you went to the community centre, only stopping to change into something slightly more comfortable. Richard watched you walk down the stairs, from your bedroom.  
“Hello, my beautiful wife” He muttered, when you kissed him and wrapped your legs around his waist. You smiled and brushed your fingers through his hair. He smiled and pulled away.  
“Told you it would be fine” He said softly. You nodded and smiled, hugging him tightly.   
“I love you” You whispered. He smiled and mouthed along your neck.  
“I love you too” He responded. You groaned and kissed him.  
“Can’t wait til tonight” You whispered. He chuckled and nodded, nosing along your neck.  
“Want me to fuck you tonight?” He chuckled. You nodded and smiled, looking down to your small bump. You were able to hide it well, and you knew that only a select few people would suspect something.  
“We should tell everyone there about this little one” You said softly. He nodded and smiled, setting you back down on the floor.   
“We should” He said, kissing you again.   
“However, that would mean not standing here” He chuckled. You nodded and pulled away reluctantly, pulling him into a tight hug.   
“Shit..” You whispered.  
“I love you” You whispered. He smiled and hugged you close.  
“I love you too” He said softly. You smiled and pulled away, holding your hand out for him.  
“We should go before Tommy gets antsy that we’re not there” You chuckled. He nodded and smiled, picking up the car key for you. You smiled and took it, leading him out of the house. When you pulled up at the centre, you climbed out with Richard and smiled, holding a hand out for him. He smiled and took your hand, leaning on the stick.  
“How’s your back feel?” You asked, rubbing his back.  
“Sore” He whispered. You smiled sadly and nodded.  
“I can give you a massage later, if you want?” You offered. He smiled.  
“You can do if you want” He smiled, walking into the building with you. You smiled and walked into the room, where people were all mingling and talking. Tommy quickly ran to you both, hugging you tightly. You smiled and looked down to him, hugging both of yours and Richard’s legs. Richard leant down and lifted the boy up.  
“What’s up kiddo?” He asked, watching as Kim and Briana walked over.  
“Hey guys” You smiled.  
“Here’s the special couple” Kim smiled. You smiled and nodded, briefly looking to Richard, who was tickling Tommy’s belly.   
“Did you ever do a DNA test?” Kim asked you quietly. You nodded and smiled.  
“And…?” She trailed off.  
“He’s 100% Richard’s” You smiled, watching the pair. Kim smiled widely and looked to them.   
“It’s obvious...” She whispered. You nodded and smiled, moving to sit at a table with Richard. Richard smiled and set Tommy down, sitting beside you.   
“How are you feeling?” You asked him, rubbing his leg.  
“Amazing...just got married to the most beautiful woman in the world” He smiled, kissing the side of your head.   


Later in the day, you were slow dancing with Richard when his hands settled on your stomach, rubbing small circles with his thumbs. You rested your head on his shoulder and smiled.  
“As much as we had a rocky start to us with everything about Tommy...” You started, looking to the boy who was sat with your parents.  
“You’re the best damn relationship I’ve ever had, and the best damn father he could have” You said softly. Richard smiled and kissed you, brushing a stray hair behind your ear.   
“Good...I’m glad” He whispered, swaying with your body.   
“Honeymoon soon” He smiled, looking to the clock.  
“1am flights aren’t fun” You chuckled.  
“Well no, but just think, it’s just us...alone for a week” He trailed off, mouthing along your jaw.   
“Yeah...I hope Rob, Matt, Kim and Briana are okay with Tom” You whispered. Richard chuckled and kissed your cheek.   
“We’re not going too far, I’m sure he’ll be fine” Richard smiled, watching as Kim and Briana walked over to you, both of them were staring at where Richard’s hands were cupping your slightly rounded belly.  
“Hey ladies” He smiled. You smiled.  
“It was a wonderful ceremony” Briana smiled. You nodded and smiled, looking to the matching rings on yours and Richard’s hand.   
“Is there something you want to tell us?” Kim asked, smirking slightly. You chuckled and shrugged.  
“I don’t know...is there?” You asked them.  
“Well, to me it looks like you’re pregnant, based on a few things” She smiled.  
“You may be right” You chuckled.   
“Are you actually?” She asked, jaw falling wide. You nodded and smiled, kissing Richard’s cheek.   
“What? Since when?” Briana asked.  
“I think it was around the time he came back from his surgery that we did it...” You trailed off.   
“Found out at the 6-8 week mark, on the day we did the DNA test for these” You smiled. Kim smiled widely and hugged you both tightly.  
“Congratulations! Does Tom know yet?” She asked.   
“No one except us does...although I have a feeling you’re gonna go tell everyone about it” You chuckled.  
“Not unless you want me too” She shrugged.  
“Go ahead as far as I’m concerned” You shrugged, shifting to rest your head on Richard’s chest. Richard smiled and kissed the top of your head, hugging you tightly. He chuckled when Kim and Briana ran off, likely going to tell Rob and Matt of the news.   
“How longs the flight?” You asked softly.   
“We expect to be landed in Vegas and at the hotel for 7” He smiled. You nodded and smiled.  
“You realise that for the first night I won’t let you leave the bed” You chuckled. He shrugged, kissing your neck.  
“I’m okay with that” He chuckled, holding your hips close.  
“Well...I hope you’ve packed condoms” You chuckled.   
“Don’t think we need them” He chuckled, rubbing your belly gently.   
“Rich...is it true?” Rob’s voice hit your ears.   
“Is what true?” Richard asked, turning you both to face Rob.  
“Are you having another child?” He asked. Richard smiled and nodded.  
“Yeah...” He trailed off, rubbing your belly.  
“Congratulations!” Rob said happily, though you could sense that there was some... _sadness?_ Behind it. You looked to Richard, but didn’t say anything, you’d talk to him later.

Later that night, you sat on the plane, Richard’s head was leaning on your shoulder but neither of you could sleep.  
“Rich...” You said softly, brushing your fingers through his hair.  
“Yeah...” He responded, briefly looking up to you.   
“What’s...” You sighed, you had no clue of how to word it.   
“Is something going on with Rob?” You asked. Richard bit his lip.  
“He uh...he’s apparently had feelings for you for a long time now” Richard said softly. You frowned.  
“Why didn’t he say anything?” You asked.   
“He wanted to, apparently...on the day we came out with us” Richard trailed off. You frowned and bit your lip.   
“Well...I guess he’s just going to have to deal...I don’t want anyone else but you” You whispered. Richard nodded and rubbed your belly.   
“You’re mine” He whispered. You smiled and nodded, holding his hand.   
“Always” You promised. Richard smiled and lifted your hand, kissing it gently.   
“It’s Christmas soon” Richard trailed off, rubbing your hand.   
“It is...what do you want for christmas?” You asked.  
“I have everything I want with you, Tommy, and this little one” He smiled.   
“I still want to get you something, so does Tommy” You smiled. Richard chuckled.  
“There’s nothing I want...just…I don’t know, surprise me” He chuckled. You nodded and smiled, already having an idea of what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

During the start of December, Richard had taken Tommy out to buy your presents from them, so you took the time to visit the doctors, to get something for Richard and Tommy at the same time. You bit your lip as the nurse ran the wand over your bump, the screen showing the small figure.   
“Well, everything appears to be okay. You’re having a baby girl and a boy” She smiled. Your eyes widened.  
“Two?” You asked. She nodded.  
“Yep, twins” She smiled. You smiled widely and rubbed your belly slightly.  
“I can print you off some scan photos showing both if you would like” She offered. You nodded and smiled.  
“Please” You smiled. The nurse nodded and moved the wand, getting the best angle.  
“How many would you like?” She asked.   
“Uh, 5 please” You said. The nurse nodded and printed the copies off, while wiping your belly. You smiled and sat up.   
“Congratulations, Mrs Speight” She smiled, handing you the photos. You smiled and climbed off of the bed.  
“Thank you” You said, before leaving the room. You left the building and sat on a bench, pulling your phone out. You opened Amazon and searched for a while until you came across what you were looking for. A t-shirt saying ‘I’m the father’ for Richard, and one saying ‘I’m the big brother’ for Tommy. You ordered both with next day delivery, before deciding to go home. You walked into your house and laid on the sofa, curling up and rubbing your belly.

You awoke a while later, to Richard curling up beside you. You smiled and curled closer, kissing his jaw. It was taking all of your willpower to not tell him, but you decided eventually that you’d tell him and change his Christmas present.   
“I have news” You said, laying on your side and pulling the envelope out of your purse. Richard nodded and rubbed your belly.   
“I went for a scan...it was going to be your Christmas gift, but I’ve changed my mind” You said. He nodded.   
“And…?” He said, a sign for you to continue.  
“We’re having a boy and a girl” You said, not opening the envelope.   
“What do you mean?” He asked, clearly confused. You smiled and pulled out one of the photos from the envelope.   
“Twins” You whispered.  
“No...” He whispered, taking the picture.   
“I can’t believe it” he said happily. You smiled and kissed him, hugging him.  
“Why didn’t you keep it as a surprise” He asked.   
“I couldn’t keep it hidden” You whispered. Richard smiled widely and hugged you, kissing you.   
“Who else knows?” He asked.  
“Uh...no one” You said softly.  
“Just us and the nurse” You explained. He smiled and nodded, kissing you gently.  
“My girls, and boys” He chuckled, watching as Tommy walked into the room and laid between you both. You smiled down to him.  
“Comfortable?” You chuckled. He smiled and nodded, curling closer.  
“What time is it?” He asked, resting his head on your shoulder.  
“5.42” You said, looking to your phone.   
“What’s for dinner?” He asked.  
“We could have Chinese, or Indian, or maybe burger shop” You suggested.   
“Ooh Chinese! Chinese!” Tommy said excitedly.  
“What are you craving?” Richard asked you.   
“I don’t even know” You chuckled, noting Tommy becoming disheartened.  
“Chinese” You decided on, seeing the smile you loved to see, return. Richard smiled and pulled a menu over. You smiled and curled up, resting your head on Richard’s chest. He smiled and brushed his hand down your side.  
“What would you like, Tommy?” He asked, looking to the boy.  
“Hong Kong style chicken!” He said. You smiled and watched Richard find it in the menu.  



	9. Chapter 9

Christmas morning rolled around, and you were awake before both Richard and Tommy, you were laid on your side watching Richard’s sleeping form. He was curled to you, his hand covered your belly, protecting you.   
“Mom! Dad! It’s Christmas! Has Santa been?!” Tommy asked, jumping on the bed. You shifted to cradle your belly, watching him hop on the bed.   
“I don’t know, why don’t we go have a look” You smiled, groaning as you sat up. Richard smiled and sat up, rubbing your back. Tommy climbed off the bed and ran down the stairs.  
“Worth it to stay up last night?” Richard asked, hearing the happy shouts from Tommy.   
“Of course” You smiled, moving to stand up. Richard smiled and cupped your belly, kissing you.   
“Merry Christmas gorgeous” He whispered, cuddling you. You smiled and kissed him, slipping your hands to his waist.

“Hurry up mom!” Tommy shouted. You laughed and followed Richard down the stairs. He smiled and held your hand, walking into the living room. Tommy was wide eyed, looking at the pile of gifts for him.   
“Can I open them?” He asked. You nodded and smiled, sitting down. Tommy ran to the pile and started tearing at the paper. You watched and smiled as he opened the t-shirt.   
“Mommy...what does this mean?” He asked, holding it in his hands.  
“It means that in a few months, you’re going to have a baby brother and baby sister” You smiled, rubbing your belly. He smiled widely.  
“Really?” He asked. You nodded and watched him hug your legs tightly. You smiled and chuckled.  
“What are they going to be called?” He asked.  
“We haven’t really discussed it yet” You smiled.   
“Who’s coming today?” Tommy asked.  
“Uh, grandma, grandpa, grandad and grandma, Rob and Kim” You smiled, setting him on the floor to go open his other gifts. Richard smiled and kissed your cheek.  
“What would you like to name them?” He asked.   
“Not a clue” You chuckled. He nodded and smiled, looking to Tommy.   
“Does grandma and grandpa know about the twins?” He asked, holding another box in his hands.  
“Not fully. They know I’m pregnant, but they don’t know it’s twins. It’s part of their gift” You smiled. Tommy nodded.  
“Can I give them their presents from us?” He asked.   
“Sure” You smiled. Tommy smiled before going to open his gifts. You lifted the photo from your purse and smiled. Richard smiled.   
“They’re gonna be gorgeous” He whispered. You smiled and nodded.  
“Just like you” You chuckled, and gestured for Tommy to come over, which he did.   
“This is your baby sister” You said, outlining the figure. He nodded and smiled.   
“And this is your brother” You said, outlining the second figure. He smiled and nodded.  
“Where will they sleep?” He asked.   
“For the first few months, in our bedroom, but we’re thinking of moving into a bigger house so they can have their own bedrooms too” You said. Tommy nodded and smiled, hugging you. You smiled widely, hugging him close.  
“Thank you mommy” He said softly.   
“N-no problem” You stuttered. He smiled and kissed your belly gently. You turned to Richard, tears welling in your eyes. Richard smiled and rubbed his hand over Tommy’s head, kissing you gently.

“Merry christmas Tommy” You whispered, kissing his head. Tommy smiled widely and hugged you before moving to open some more gifts. You smiled and watched him, taking Richard’s hand in your own.   
“Go on babe...open yours” You whispered, smiling. Richard smiled and kissed you.  
“I’ve got everything I want here” He said softly, brushing his thumb over your cheek. You chuckled and kissed his cheek before nodding to one gift, wrapped in blue paper.  
“At least open that one” You said softly. He smiled and reached over. It was the t-shirt, and the label said it was from ‘the twins’. He smiled widely when he saw the label, opening the paper slowly. Tommy was looking over, his own t-shirt in his hands.  
“Can I wear this today?” He asked.   
“Of course, kiddo” You smiled, resting your head on Richard’s shoulder.  
“Thank you baby” Richard whispered, kissing your cheek. You smiled and rubbed his back.  
“Thank these two, not me” You chuckled.   
“I’d rather thank you” He whispered. You chuckled and nodded, kissing him gently. Tommy smiled and opened the rest of his presents, closely examining each and every one. The pile of them all was taller than him.

“GRANDMA!!!!” You were jolted awake by Tommy screaming. You were unaware you’d even fallen asleep, watching Christmas movies while the turkey was cooking away. You smiled and watched him run out of the room. Richard smiled and walked in, throwing the towel onto the coffee table, moving to sit beside you when you sat up. Richard chuckled and wrapped his arm around you, watching his mom and dad walk into the room.  
“Hey guys” He smiled, watching as Tommy climbed onto the sofa and sat between you and him. Richard smiled and wrapped his arm around your shoulder, handing his parents the gift. It was a photo album, with various photos of them with Tommy, and the last photo inside of it was the scan photo. He wrapped his arm around you and watched them slowly open the gift, while Tommy curled around you slightly.  
“Hey there kiddo” You chuckled, looking down to him. He smiled and hugged you.   
“Merry Christmas Mommy” He said quietly, hugging you gently. You smiled and hugged him.  
“Merry Christmas to you too, Tommy” You smiled.   
“Is this…” Richard’s mom said, and you turned your attention to her, away from Tommy.   
“Are you…” She trailed off, looking to you.   
“Yeah…have been for a while” You chuckled slightly, watching as Tommy laid his head on your bump.  
“Hey there kiddo” You smiled. He smiled and rubbed your belly. Richard’s parents smiled widely.   
“Finally…” They trailed off. You smiled and looked to Tommy.   
“I can also confirm that Richard is 100% the father of this one” You smiled, brushing your fingers through Tommy’s hair. His mom’s eyes widened.  
“I thought that was from…” She trailed off.  
“So did we, but we did a DNA test not too long ago and it came back that 99.99% accurate ours” You smiled. She smiled widely.  
“Congratulations!” She said happily. You smiled and kissed Richard’s cheek gently.   
“What time are your parent’s arriving?” Richard asked, brushing his fingers through your hair.   
“No idea. Soon” You shrugged, he chuckled slightly and kissed your head.   
“Alright…vegetables just have to go on now” He said softly. You nodded and rubbed his side, watching your parent’s car pull up outside.   
“Babe…can you go help them in for me?” You asked quietly. Richard nodded and smiled, moving to the door to help the pair in. You smiled slightly, brushing your hand through Tom’s hair, kissing the top of his head gently.   
“Hey mom” You said, watching as the woman walked in. She smiled and sat on the other sofa, looking to you and Tommy, while Richard sat beside you. Tommy jumped up and gave her the gift happily, before sitting beside you and focusing his attention on the movie that played. You smiled down to him, looking to Richard. He smiled to you, kissing you gently before going to grab some drinks for everyone.   
“Not having alcohol?” Your mom asked, flicking through the photobook and looking to you.   
“Not for a while” You said, smiling as Richard sat beside you.   
“How come?” She asked, drinking her champagne.   
“You’ll know once you’ve got to the end of that” You smiled, reaching over and kissing Richard gently. He lightly bit your lip, tugging it slightly. You shifted, and he smirked, knowing the effect he had on you.   
“Hey Tommy, would you like to stay at ours tonight?” Richard’s mom asked, looking to him.   
“Can I?” He asked excitedly.   
“If it’s fine with your mom and dad, it’s fine with us” She said. Tommy looked up to you, eyes pleading for a yes.  
“It’s fine with us” You smiled, rubbing his head. Tommy smiled widely and hugged you. Richard smiled and wrapped an arm around your shoulder, resting your head on his shoulder. You smiled and kissed his jaw, looking to your mom.   
“(Y/N)…Are you…?” Your mom asked. You nodded and smiled.   
“Yeah…13 weeks” You said softly. She smiled widely and hugged you.   
“We have other good news too” You smiled.   
“What’s that?” She asked.   
“Jeremy is no longer involved in our lives. Tommy is Richard’s, 99.99% accurate” You smiled, rubbing Richard’s thigh. She smiled widely and nodded.  
“Amazing” She whispered, smiling. You nodded and kissed Richard, teasing him slightly.   
“Hey Tom, why don’t we go pack you a bag up for tonight?” You asked, rubbing his side. Tom nodded and ran up the stairs, but he quickly came running back down and took your hand, helping you up the stairs. You smiled and followed him up the stairs, rubbing his hand as you did, unaware of Richard watching from the stairs with a lovestruck smile on his face.

When you walked down the stairs, several minutes later with a backpack of clothes, Tommy ran down and jumped up into Richard’s lap, hugging him tightly. You smiled and sat down opposite them, watching them both.   
“What’dya want kiddo?” Richard asked, holding Tommy in his arms.  
“I’m thirsty” Tommy whined, chuckling slightly. You watched and smiled, watching Richard carry Tommy through to the kitchen. He returned a few moments later, a glass of cola in his hands. You smiled and watched him, rubbing your belly.  
“So, have you got names for them?” Your mom asked, looking between you and Richard.  
“Not in the slightest on my behalf, we haven’t really spoken about it” You smiled. Richard nodded and smiled.   
“I’ve thought about it, but not really put the thought into naming them” He said, moving to sit beside you again. You smiled and rested your head on his shoulder, yawning slightly.   
“How’s your pregnancy been?” Your mom asked, looking to you.  
“Better than the first one, nowhere near as much morning sickness, yet” You smiled. She smiled and nodded.  
“Oh, God, I remember the morning sickness…I bet you’re glad you don’t have that again” She said. You nodded and smiled, rubbing your belly. Richard chuckled.  
“I have to say, one thing I have noticed this time round, so far, you haven’t craved burgers at midnight” He chuckled. You nodded.  
“I don’t think I’ll ever forget that night” You said, a small smile on your face.   
“What happened?” His mom asked, a proud smile on her face.   
“I must’ve been getting to about this stage, maybe a little later in the pregnancy. I woke up one night, around 1am, and had massive cravings for a Big Mac. Never had it that bad, I was nearly crying. This angel went out, in his boxer shorts through the McDonald’s Drive Thru and brought me a load of burgers” You smiled, thinking about the day.   
“Awwww” Both Richard’s and your mom squealed. Richard blushed and kissed your cheek, before going through to the kitchen. You watched him and smiled.   
“He’s so amazing” You whispered. Tommy smiled and ran after Richard, and you watched with a smile on your face.   
“Did he really go out for burgers at 1am?” His father asked.   
“He has done it a few times, gone out in the early hours of the morning, while still half naked, to make sure we were okay. Not that long ago, he went to the pharmacy at 2.30am, wearing only sweatpants, with no boxers on, when Tommy needed some medicine for Tonsillitis, it sure was an interesting sight. He got some ice cream for Tom too, and stayed up all night with him” You smiled. Richard’s father smiled proudly.  
“He’s raised well” He smiled. You nodded and smiled, pulling out the picture of Richard showing Tom the church from Germany. You looked over it and smiled.  
“When was that taken?” His mom asked, moving to sit beside you and look over the picture.  
“It was when he proposed, that exact night I believe. We were in Germany, at a convention, and Tommy was so intrigued by the church…that was what made me realise we needed a DNA test doing, that Tommy looked more like Richard than Jeremy” You smiled. Richard's mom nodded and smiled. You smiled and put the photo onto the shelf above the fire, smiling slightly.   
“I love that photo” She smiled.   
“I do too, good memories” You smiled.   
“I may have to get a copy of that” She smiled.  
“I can get you both copies in the new year” You smiled. They nodded, watching as Richard walked into the room. He smiled and sat beside you, wrapping an arm around your shoulder.   
“Hey cutie” He smiled, resting his head on your shoulder. You smiled and kissed his head, rubbing his hand. Tommy smiled and looked through his toys, picking up a toy fire truck that he started to play with. You watched and smiled, heart swelling slightly.   
“Which is your favourite picture of Richard and Tommy?” Your mom asked. You smiled and pulled your phone out.   
“I’ve never actually shown him it” You smiled, flicking through your gallery, noting Richard was watching your phone.   
“I took it one night in the summer after he was born. Richard had fallen asleep in the garden, and Tommy had just kinda crawled onto his chest” You smiled, opening the photo. Richard took your phone and looked at the picture, a small smile forming on his face.  
“Why didn’t you show me this?” He whispered.  
“It’s just so nice” You shrugged. He smiled and nodded, sending it to his own phone, before giving you yours back, which you then gave to your parents. Tommy ran over and looked at the photo.  
“Is that me as a baby?” He asked curiously. You nodded and smiled.   
“I believe you were around 9 or 10 months when I took it” You smiled. Tommy smiled and nodded.  
“Will the twins look like that?” He asked, looking up to you through wide eyes.  
“Maybe. They could look identical to you, they may look more like me than Richard, we won’t know until they’re born” You smiled. Tommy nodded and smiled, rubbing your belly again.   
“He’s gonna be an amazing big brother” Your mom whispered. You nodded and smiled, rubbing Tommy’s head gently. He smiled and leant into the touch, kissing your belly slightly. You smiled widely, tears filling your eyes again. Richard smiled widely and kissed your cheek. You smiled and leant into the touches slightly, kissing him.   
“How long til dinner?” You asked, rubbing your stomach.  
“Not long, veg is just about there I think” He said. You nodded and smiled, rubbing your stomach.  
“Hungry?” He asked, a small smile.  
“Starving” You smiled. He nodded.  
“We could have a soup starter? I have some made up” He suggested. You nodded and smiled, watching as he kissed your cheek before going through to the kitchen. You smiled and rubbed your belly, watching as Tommy held his hand out for you. You smiled and stood up, holding his hand.   
“Thanks kiddo” You smiled, rubbing Tommy’s hand as you walked into the kitchen, looking around.   
“All ready to go?” You asked, looking to Richard. He nodded and smiled.  
“Yeah, I think so” He said softly. You nodded, watching Tommy run into the living room to tell his grandparents that the dinner was ready. You shifted and hugged Richard gently.   
“Merry Christmas Gorgeous” He whispered, kissing your cheek. You smiled and kissed him gently.  
“Merry Christmas” You whispered. Richard smiled and wrapped his arms around you, slowly swaying.  
“Slow dancing?” You asked, a small smile. He nodded and smiled, resting his hands at your waist. You smiled and leant over, turning the radio up slightly, swaying with him. Richard smiled, watching as you connected one of your hands with his, and danced together, much like you had done at your wedding.  
“What names have you thought of?” You asked, resting your head on Richard’s chest.  
“Jonas” He whispered. You smiled, swaying with him.  
“I like that name” You whispered. Richard smiled and kissed you, spinning you slightly, before moving to help you sit down, before helping your parents and his parents sit down. You smiled and watched him, heart swelling.

After the dinner was eaten, and everyone was stuffed, you could feel yourself becoming weary. Richard smiled, clearing the table and filling the dishwasher.   
“Would you like me to carry you to bed?” He asked, kneeling beside you. You shook your head, shrugging.  
“I don’t think I’m that tired” You said softly. He nodded, kissing you gently.   
“Alright, let me know if you want to go up” He said softly. You nodded and smiled, rubbing his cheek gently. Richard smiled and stood up, clearing the rest of the dishes, and turning the dishwasher on, a moment later. Richard smiled and stood beside you, massaging your shoulders slightly. A groan left your mouth, a smirk covered Richard’s face.  
“Want me to give you a back rub?” He asked, a knowing smile. You nodded, blushing slightly. Richard smiled and took your hand, walking through to the living room with everyone. He sat you on the sofa, facing sideways, before sitting behind you and rubbing your back. You groaned, biting your lip as deft fingers brushed away the aches and pains you were suffering. Tom smiled and climbed onto the sofa, sitting in front of you and rubbing your belly slightly. You smiled down to him, watching with love in your eyes. Richard smiled and kissed your neck.

A while later, you watched as Richard’s mom stood up.   
“It seems that we should be heading home” She said. You nodded and smiled, resting your head on Richard’s shoulder. Tommy jumped off of the sofa and hugged your legs. You chuckled and rubbed his head.   
“Ready to go, kiddo?” You asked, smiling. Tommy nodded and smiled widely. Richard smiled and kissed your cheek, standing up to help his parents and Tommy out to the cars. You watched and smiled, looking to your own parents before looking back to Richard, who was lifting Tommy into the car. You rubbed your belly and smiled, feeling slight flutters pressing back. Richard walked back into the room a moment later, wrapping his arm around your waist.   
“Hey babe” He whispered, watching the car drive away. You smiled and rested your head on his shoulder, moving his hand to your belly. Richard smiled and rubbed your belly, fingers chasing the flutters. You shifted slightly.  
“Ticklish?” He asked, smirking. You nodded and shifted. Richard smiled and kissed your cheek, brushing his thumb over your cheek.   
“How are you feeling?” He asked.   
“Sleepy, relaxed I guess” You shrugged. Richard smiled and nodded, shifting so you could curl up in his arms. You smiled and rested your head on his shoulder, feeling yourself slowly drifting off.

You awoke in bed, wearing some loose sweatpants and a hoodie. Richard had curled around you, and looking to the clock, you could see that it was coming up to 1am. You groaned and sat up, rubbing your stomach.  
“Everything okay?” Richard’s voice broke the silence. You turned over and smiled to him, nodding while rubbing your stomach.   
“Cravings?” He asked, a small smile. You nodded and smiled, shifting to lay beside him.  
“What are you craving?” Richard asked, sitting beside you.   
“Not sure” You said softly. Richard smiled and rubbed your side.   
“Want to go have a raid of the fridge?” He suggested. You nodded and smiled. Richard smiled, rubbing your belly as he rolled out of the bed, holding a hand out for you. You smiled and took his hand, standing up. Richard smiled and helped you walk down the stairs, protecting your belly.   
“How does it feel that soon enough there’s gonna be three kids” You said softly.   
“Tiring” He laughed. You chuckled and nodded, moving to sit down in the kitchen while Richard opened the fridge.  
“We have turkey?” He said, looking to you. You shrugged, rubbing your belly.  
“Why do I have a feeling that you’re craving a big Mac” He chuckled. You blushed and nodded, rubbing your belly.   
“Alright, I won’t be long” He said. You smiled widely and pulled him close, hugging him tightly.   
“Thank you babe” You said, before standing up. Richard smiled and kissed you, helping you walk into the living room before you laid down on the sofa.

When Richard returned, a McDonald’s bag in hand, you were slowly drifting off to sleep. He sat the food on the table beside you, covering you with a blanket. He turned away, pulling his jacket off.   
“R-Rich” You stuttered, slurring slightly. He smiled and rubbed your side.  
“Hey darlin” He whispered, kneeling beside you.  
“You’re home” You said softly.  
“Yeah honey, I’m home” He smiled. You kissed him gently, rubbing your eyes until you were awake. He smiled and pulled the bag close, sitting beside you.   
“Did you go to McDonalds in your boxer shorts again?” You asked.  
“Uh, apparently.” He chuckled, looking over his body.   
“You’re amazing” You whispered. He shrugged and smiled, giving you the burgers.   
“Thanks” You said softly. You curled up on Richard’s chest, eating your burger.  
“So much better” You said softly.   
“Good” He said. You smiled and closed your eyes, feeling yourself drifting off.  
“Want me to carry you up to bed?” He asked. You nodded sleepily. Richard smiled and wrapped his arms around you, lifting you up.  
“You’re so strong” You said, trailing a hand down his chest. He chuckled and walked you up the stairs, laying on the bed.  
“I’m always gonna be able to lift you up” He promised, kissing you gently while he moved to lay beside you.  
“I love you” You whispered.   
“I love you too”


	10. Chapter 10

You hated being pregnant. Hated it with a passion. You had aches and pains, stupid cravings and your emotions had gone to pot. The only good thing that came from it was that you were almost always horny. Richard would no longer let you ride him, he was always on top. Early on in the pregnancy, when you’d first become insecure about the stretch marks that covered your skin, you’d begged to have the lights off when you made love, but he quickly stopped that. Instead, he admired your body while rolling his hips into you. Or there are times like now, you just want to rip the skin from your body and hide away. Richard was on set, filming, and you’d decided to stay at home and Tom was out with your parents. This meant you had the house to yourself, but it also meant you had nothing to distract you or take your mind off of the scarred stretch marks that covered your hips, belly and chest. You’d barely seen Richard for the past three days, between his working hours and your lack of energy. Convention season was starting too, meaning you saw even less of each other. You’d taken time to stand out of conventions until the babies were born, which was going to be soon. Richard walked into the house, the sun had set long ago and Tommy was sleeping. You were laid on the sofa, rubbing your stomach. You’d had stomach ache all day, and all you wanted was a back rub from Richard. When he eventually walked into the house, you were close to crying from pain.  
“Babe?” Richard asked, his voice was full of concern. You looked up to him, whimpering.  
“Pain” You whispered. His eyes widened.  
“Why didn’t you ring me?” He asked.   
“Just thought it was backache” You admitted. Richard wrapped his arms around you and helped you stand up.  
“Come on” He said.  
“Where are we going?” You asked.  
“Hospital” He said. You shook your head.  
“I’ll be fine” You said.   
“I uh...have you wet yourself?” Richard asked, looking to the sofa. You shook your head.  
“Not that I know of” You said. He nodded to the sofa, which was soaked.  
“I think you’re going into labour” He said, smiling slightly. A small smile covered your face, you reached down and pushed your sweatpants away.  
“You should get Rob here, to keep an eye on Tommy” You said. Richard nodded and threw your sweatpants aside, while pulling his phone out of his pocket and ringing Rob.  
“Yeah, you’re going into labour” He whispered, pushing your legs up. You panted and nodded, pulling him up into a kiss.  
“Fuck, I love you” He whispered. You smiled and kissed him.  
“I love you too” You groaned. He smiled and rubbed your side, talking to Rob.  
  
“Alright, Robbo’s here, you’re not too dilated so I won’t ring for an ambulance yet” He said, gesturing for Rob to come in.

 

A few hours later, you were laid in the hospital bed, chest heaving but the two babies were safe in your arms.  
“You did amazing” Richard said, standing beside you. You smiled, brushing some hair back.   
“What time are you at the convention?” You asked him.   
“Uh, I pulled out of the next one. Said I was looking after you until you gave birth” He said. You smiled and nodded, kissing him.   
“You can go along if you want” You said. Richard shook his head, brushing his thumb over your forehead slightly.  
“I’ll stay with you” he promised. You nodded and smiled, looking to the two sleeping babies.   
“What names do you like?” You asked, looking to him.  
“What names do _you_ like?” Richard asked, brushing his fingers through your hair.   
“Jonas and Charlotte” You said.  
“They’re beautiful names” He said, lifting Jonas from your chest. You smiled softly, looking to the pair. Rob slowly walked into the room.  
“All good?” He asked softly. You looked over and smiled, looking back to Charlotte.  
“Where’s Tom?” You asked.  
“With Matt” Rob responded, moving to stand beside Richard.  
“Meet Jonas” Richard said softly, holding the baby. Rob smiled softly.  
“And who’s that beautiful girl?” Rob asked.  
“Charlotte” You said softly, holding her out to Rob. He lifted her gently, smiling.  
“How are you feeling?” He asked, looking to you.  
“Better…” You said softly. Richard smiled.  
“Just to let you know, we’re keeping the birth out of the news for now” You said. Rob nodded and smiled.  
“Yeah, that’s fine” Rob smiled, laying Charlotte in your arms. You smiled to him.  
“That’s if Richard can keep it secret” You chuckled. Richard smiled and rocked Jonas softly.  
“Do you want me to bring Tommy in?” Rob asked. You nodded and smiled, shifting to lay Charlotte in the crib. Rob nodded and left the room. You turned to Richard and smiled.  
“How’s your hand?” You asked, looking to him.  
“It’ll be fine” He smiled. You nodded and smiled, pulling him down into a soft kiss. Richard smiled and laid Jonas in the other crib, looking at the sleeping twins.  
“They’re gorgeous” He said, shifting to sit on the bed. You smiled and laid on your side, watching as Richard laid beside you, wrapping his arms around your waist.   
“Just like their mom” He said softly, brushing some hair from behind your ear and pressing a soft kiss.  
“You gotta be quiet” Rob’s voice drifted into your ears, and you looked over to the door. Tommy was looking between you and the small crib. You shifted to sitting up and gestured for him to come over, which he did. You lifted him onto the bed beside you and rubbed his side.  
“I’d like you to meet your new baby brother, and baby sister” You said softly. He smiled widely and looked to the sleeping pair.  
“Which is which?” He asked. You chuckled slightly.   
“This is Jonas” You said, pointing to your newborn son.   
“And this is Charlotte” You said. Tommy smiled widely and looked at the pair.  
“Are you okay mommy?” He asked.   
“Amazing” you said, smiling slightly. Tommy smiled and hugged you gently. You smiled softly and wrapped your arms around him.


	11. Chapter 11

A few days later, Richard was at the convention with Tommy. You were in your new home the twins were asleep in their cribs in the front room, while you were preparing some bottles for when Richard would feed the babies on a night.

  
“So, Richard, how’s (Y/N) and the pregnancy?” A fan asked.  
“Yeah, they’re all doing good” He smiled, thinking to you all.  
“Have you got names yet? If you’re comfortable telling us that is” Another fan asked.  
“They’re called Jonas and Charlotte” He smiled.  
“’ _They are’..._ implying that they’re born already…?” A fan said.  
“I think we should go on a break” Rob said, sensing Richard’s fear. Some fans went to get a drink, or went to the bathroom. Richard went outside and rang you.  
“Hey babe” He said, leaning against the wall.  
“Hey babe” You smiled.  
“How’s your day been?” Richard asked.   
“Boring” You chuckled.  
“Why don’t you come along? The fans miss you” He said.   
“Can you come pick me up?” You asked.   
“Sure, are the twins alright?” He asked.  
“Yeah, I’ll get them ready to go” You smiled, shifting to pick up the backpack.   
“I’ll head off now, shouldn’t be too long” Richard said, and you could hear the car unlock in the background.   
“See you soon” You said softly.   
“Love you” Richard said.   
“I love you too” You said softly, putting a few bottles into the bag. Ending the call, you went through to the twins and dressed them both. Richard walked into the house, a small smile coming to his face when he saw you. You smiled over to him.   
“Hey babe” You smiled. Richard smiled and wrapped his arms around you, kissing your cheek gently.  
“How are you feeling?” He asked, while lifting Jonas onto his side.  
“Better now” You smiled. Richard smiled and went to the kitchen.  
“This ready to go?” He asked.  
“Yeah” You smiled, folding the pram down. Richard smiled and nodded, putting the bag into the pram and carrying it out to the car. You lifted Charlotte and walked out to the car. Richard smiled and set Jonas and Charlotte into their car seats, while you walked back into the house and picked up everything else you needed, before locking the house. Richard smiled over to you and opened your car door.  
“Looks like we’re telling everyone then” You chuckled. He smiled and held a hand out for you, which you took. Richard smiled and spun you gently, kissing you as he did.   
“I love you, so damn much” He said softly. You blushed and wrapped your arms around him, hugging him close. Richard smiled and slid his hands to your waist.  
“I love you too” You whispered. Richard smiled and helped you into the passenger seat. You smiled and slid your hand to his ass.  
“You’re gorgeous” He whispered. You blushed and smiled, nodding to the driver’s seat.  
“C’mon” You said. He nodded and climbed into the driver’s seat a moment later. You smiled and relaxed in your seat, watching as he started driving.  
“I feel so fat” You sighed.   
“You’re fudging gorgeous” He said, slipping his hand to your thigh. You bit your lip, looking down.   
“Can’t ever get over how hot you are, always gets me hard” He grunted. You blushed.   
“Does it?” You asked. Richard nodded and gestured to his jeans. He’d covered his crotch with a jumper, but you could see he was hard beneath it.   
“Want me to get you off?” You asked, looking over to him.  
“No, I’ll go to the bathroom before we go in” He said. You shook your head and slid your hand beneath the fabric.  
“I’ll get you off” You said. He nodded and bit his lip, looking back to see the twins asleep. You smiled and unzipped his jeans, slipping his boxers aside. You slowly stroked him, biting your lip.  
“Fuck” Richard whispered. You smiled and kissed his neck, feeling him roll his hips slightly. It didn’t take long for Richard to come, covering your hand as he did. You smirked and tucked him back in, watching as he parked a moment later.  
“Fuck” He whispered. You chuckled and kissed him, wiping your hand.   
“Need a minute?” You smirked. He shook his head and eventually climbed out.  
“I’ll repay you tonight” He smirked, trailing his eyes down your body. You rolled your eyes and climbed out, lifting the pram and unfolding it. Richard smiled and lifted Jonas and Charlotte out, seating them both in the pram. You smiled and turned to him, kissing him gently. Richard smirked and slid his hands to your waist, pulling you close.  
“I love you” He whispered. You smiled and kissed him gently.  
“I love you too” You said softly. Richard smiled and kissed you again, holding you close.   
“Ah, there you are” Rob’s voice made you separate. You looked over to him, not pulling away from Richard, who blushed and smiled.   
“We should go inside” Richard said. You nodded and smiled, wrapping your arm around Richard’s waist, while he started to push the pram. You walked back inside with Rob and Richard, walking into the main area, walking onto the stage. You saw the fans go to cheer, but they didn’t when they saw the twins sleeping. You smiled and sat at the edge of the stage, watching as Tommy ran over and hugged you.   
“Hey kiddo” You smiled, hugging him. He smiled and curled up with you, looking to the twins.  
“How are they?” He asked softly.  
“They’re doing good. Missed their big brother” You smiled. Tommy smiled and looked into the pram, tucking the blanket around Charlotte. You smiled widely and watched Richard move to sit beside you both.   
“What’s it like having two newborns?” A fan asked you, smiling.   
“Tiring, but with the help of these few we make it work” You smiled. The fan smiled and nodded, watching as Richard lifted Jonas out of the pram, along with one of the bottles. You watched and smiled. You watched and smiled as Richard fed the baby, putting the bottle aside. He lifted Jonas onto his shoulder and burped him, you heard a few fans cooing and awwing. Tommy curled up between you back, while Rob played some notes on his guitar quietly. You watched and smiled, resting your head on Richard’s shoulder.   
“Where did the names come from?” A fan asked.  
“Rich chose Jonas, I chose Charlotte for no real reason. Rich?” You responded.  
“Always liked Jonas” He shrugged. You nodded and smiled, watching as he shifted Jonas in his arm to fall asleep. You smiled and lifted Charlotte into your arms when a cry left her mouth.   
“Want me to get her?” He asked, while laying Jonas in the pram, wrapping the blanket around him. Charlotte held her arms out towards Richard, and you smiled softly, laying Charlotte in Richard’s arms.

 

Returning home that evening, all three children were asleep on the back seats of the car. Richard smiled and lifted Tommy and Charlotte out, smiling as you lifted Jonas and helped him into the house. You laid the three children in their beds before walking into the living room with Richard.  
“I love you” you said softly, laying with him on the sofa. Richard smiled and kissed your neck.  
“I love you too” He whispered, wrapping his arms around you. You smiled softly and kissed him gently. You chuckled when his stomach rumbled.   
“Want to order take out?” You asked, chuckling. He nodded, but didn’t release his grip on you. You chuckled and pulled your phone out of your pocket, ordering yourself a burger, Richard a pizza and some chicken nuggets for the kids if they awoke. You smiled and curled up in Richard’s arms, watching the movie he’d turned on. The night progressed peacefully, with the pair of you going up to bed just shy of midnight, without waking beyond when Charlotte needed a feed.


End file.
